Super Smash Brothers Stories
by gomnes
Summary: por tercer año consecutivo, Ness asistirá como veterano en el torneo de super smash brothers... ¿qué sorpresas encontrará el joven muchacho de Onett?
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Brothers´ Stories**

Nota: todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a nintendo.

Nota2: como podréis notar, el protagonista de esta historia es Ness, por lo que es posible que no entendáis algunas cosas si no habéis jugado al "Earthbound". de todas formas, espero que os guste.

Empezó a amanecer… sentí la luz del sol chocarse con mi cara… abrí lentamente los ojos y me incorporé. Podía notar un delicioso olor que provenía del salón: mi madre estaba preparándome el desayuno. Me levanté de mi cama y fui al cuarto de baño a lavarme la cara, me miré en el espejo y pude ver al mismo chico con pelo y ojos negros de todas las mañanas. Me vestí con mi camiseta de rayas azules y amarillas y mis vaqueros cortos y anchos, me puse mis calcetines de deporte y mis playeras favoritas, me dirigí hacia la puerta… pero espera… falta algo. recorrí la habitación con la mirada y di con el objeto restante: mi gorra de baseball preferida, con la visera azul y el resto rojo. Me puse la gorra, ahora si estaba liso para ir a desayunar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras notaba el delicioso aroma de los huevos con bacon cada vez más cerca. Llegué al salón y pude ver una ingente cantidad de desayuno preparado en la mesa.

-Buenos días hijo mío – me saludó amablemente mi madre. – Ven, siéntate aquí – señaló hacia la silla que presidía la mesa – ¡Hoy es un día muy especial! Jejeje - sin duda parecía un día especial, ¡mi madre nunca prepara tantísimo desayuno! Pero… ¿qué es lo que hace que hoy sea un día especial?

Sin preocuparme demasiado me senté a desayunar, digo sin preocuparme demasiado porque si necesitaba enterarme de algo simplemente se lo tenía que preguntar a mi hermana. Empecé a desayunar y escuché como alguien bajaba las escaleras… que oportuno, era mi hermana Tracy.

-Buenos días Ness – me saludó mi hermana mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba

-Ven Tracy, puedes sentarte aquí – dijo mi madre amablemente

-Buenos días hermanita – saludé con una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – Me preguntó Tracy – Ya sabes que hoy es un día muy especial.

- Precisamente de eso quería hablarte… - mi hermana pareció extrañarse - ¿Qué hace que hoy sea un día tan especial? – cuando dije eso Tracy se asustó, ¿había dicho algo malo? – ¿T-Tracy?

-Es una broma ¿verdad? - ¿broma? ¿Por qué iba a estar yo bromeando? Hablaba totalmente en serio – Tiene que ser una broma… - insistió mi hermana

- Eh… si jajaja – mentí. Tenía miedo de que se tratara de una fecha importante como el aniversario de mis padres o el cumpleaños de alguien, así que decidí fingir que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Menudo susto me has dado – me reprochó mi hermana con cierto aire de enojo. Ella nunca había soportado que alguien bromeara a su costa

- Jajaja lo siento – traté de disculparme por lo que podía venir

El resto del desayuno estuvo totalmente en silencio… había una cierta tensión en el ambiente, mi madre y mi hermana se mostraban ligeramente nerviosas.

-Bueno hijo, dentro de cinco minutos iremos a Twoson a despedirnos de la familia Poolestar – me informó mi madre cuando acabé de desayunar, parecía que ella tenía prisa, pero más que eso… ¿Despedirnos? ¿Nos íbamos de viaje?

- De acuerdo. – asentí con la cabeza – Ahora mismo bajo – después de decir esto, salí escopetado hacia mi cuarto para comprobar la fecha en la que estábamos en mi calendario. Aparentemente, era un día normal de mis vacaciones, fui a mirar en el calendario que tenía Tracy en su cuarto, donde normalmente estaba todo apuntado sin falta, pero antes de entrar en el cuarto fui interceptado por su propietaria, mi hermana, la cual sostenía mi bate en sus manos.

- Toma, tu bate – me dio el bate de baseball – Espero que te sea útil.- ¿Útil? ¿Qué quería decir con útil? ¿Acaso hoy jugaba un partido en la liga de baseball? ¿No había acabado la liga el mes pasado? No era momento de demorarse en pensar, tenía que entrar en el cuarto de mi hermana y mirar el calendario pero…

- ¡Ness nos tenemos que ir! – Me llamó mi madre - ¡Baja rápido o pillaremos caravana! – madre mía… ¿qué demonios era tan importante? La duda me devoraba por dentro, necesitaba saber que pasaba hoy pero no podía preguntárselo a nadie por miedo a herir sus sentimientos, bueno… y a quedar como un tonto delante de mi hermana.

Bajé las escaleras y encontré a mi madre subiéndose al coche, me indicó que me subiera deprisa, lo hice, mi hermana se subió también y el coche comenzó a moverse.

Mientras recorríamos las calles de Onett pude ver a mis amigos que se despedían de mi, a los policías que marchaban, e incluso habían abierto el camino a Twoson, algo inédito conociendo a la policía de Onett, que es famosa por cortar el tráfico y provocar atascos. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que los sharks junto a su líder Franky (con el cual tuve unas pequeñas broncas en el pasado) nos escoltaron hasta la salida de Onett con sus flamantes motocicletas tuneadas que, probablemente, eran más potentes que el coche en el que iba. ¿Acaso yo era el único que no sabía que ocurría hoy?

Poco a poco vi como Onett se iba quedando en el horizonte hasta perderlo de vista.

-Uff – resoplé de cansancio - ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Twoson?

-Media hora, por suerte hoy no hay mucho tráfico – respondió mi madre

El resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo, pusimos la radio y tuvimos la suerte de escuchar una de las canciones de los Runaway Five. Estuvimos largo tiempo sin hablar hasta que llegamos a Twoson.

Twoson era tal y como lo recordaba, con su característico ambiente de paz y su suelo que siempre estaba bañado de las caídas hojas doradas del otoño. Twoson era también conocido como la ciudad de octubre, ya que los árboles que rodeaban la ciudad permanecían con tonos marrones y dorados, característicos de este mes, invariablemente de la época del año en la que visitaras la ciudad, no sé exactamente por qué pero esta ciudad inspira tranquilidad… bueno no sé por qué pero tengo una ligera idea: Paula

Paula es una dulce niña que tiene 2 años menos que yo, es decir, como yo tengo 13 años, ella tiene 11. Para que os hagáis a una idea de cómo es la voy a describir: es un poco más bajita que yo, la saco media cabeza más o menos, suele vestir con un bonito vestido rosa pálido y unas zapatillas fucsias, su pelo es de un tono rubio muy brillante y sus ojos son de un color azul celeste. Su tez es pálida y sus mejillas siempre están coloradas, es una niña muy linda.

-Mamá, Ness se ha vuelto a quedar embobado pensando en Paula – dijo mi hermana en tono burlón

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – traté de defenderme

-Sí lo es

-No lo es

-Sí lo es

-No lo es

-Basta niños, Paula es una niña muy linda ¿verdad Ness? – en ese momento me puse rojo - Pero Paula es solo la amiga de Ness, no pienses cosas raras Tracy

-Yo nunca he dicho que sean novios, ¡ya le gustaría a Ness! Jajajaja

-Cállate de una vez Tracy – dije nervioso

-Jijijiji a Ness le gusta Paula – dijo mi hermana con el típico ritmillo con el que se suelen decir esas cosas para hacer rabiar al otro. Yo simplemente ignoré el comentario, me volví a colocar de la manera más cómoda que pude y me hice el sordo por el resto del trayecto.

- Ya hemos llegado – dijo mi madre.

Salimos del coche y nos dirigimos al parvulario Poolestar.

-*Knock* *knock* - mi madre llamó a la puerta y enseguida esta se abrió, al otro lado estaban los padres de Paula.

Nos invitaron a entrar y nos ofrecieron un poco de comida. Mi madre aceptó y comenzaron a hablar, pero yo fui a buscar a Paula, subí las escaleras, llamé a la puerta y ella abrió. No había cambiado nada.

-¡Ness! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – Paula me recibió con una amplia sonrisa, estaba entusiasmada con la visita

-Hola Paula – traté de ser educado - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante pasa.

Su cuarto no era especialmente grande pero era muy lindo, con las paredes rosas, su pequeña cama y un estudio.

-Debes de estar nervioso ¿no? Por qué yo lo estoy – Paula estaba dando saltitos de emoción

- Si jaja… supongo que te refieres a eso que todo el mundo sabe…

-¡Claro que sí! – Yo miré a Paula con cara de no enterarme de nada – No me digas que no sabes lo que pasa – yo asentí – Madre mía, eres un desastre – no sé muy bien por qué pero me sentía culpable - ¿De veras que no lo recuerdas? – Asentí de nuevo – ¡Ness! ¡Hoy comienza la tercera temporada de smash bros! ¡Y tú tienes que ir en nombre de Eagleland!

Sus palabras provocaron un fuerte shock en mi cabeza. ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya ni me acordaba! Miré a Paula y ella sonrió. Sin duda era una noticia fabulosa pero… no era lo más importante para mí en esos momentos

-Paula yo…

-¡Ness nos tenemos que ir! – interrumpió mi madre. Que inoportuno es el destino

-Bueno… supongo que me tengo que ir… - dije con cierta tristeza, ¡hey, no penséis mal! ¡A nadie le gusta despedirse de sus amigos!

Bajé las escaleras acompañado de Paula, la miré en silencio por un instante y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, la familia de Paula nos acompañó hasta donde teníamos aparcado el coche. Antes de subirme decidí despedirme una vez más de Paula.

-Espero poder volver pronto

-Eso sería bonito, pero ni se te ocurra dejarte ganar para poder volver a casa lo antes posible – dijo ella con un tono ligeramente jocoso. Paula sabía perfectamente que yo nunca me dejaría ganar.

-Bueno… adiós… - ese adiós tuvo para mí un gran sentimiento dramático.

Me subí al coche, mi madre arrancó y nos fuimos yendo.

-¡Trataré de ir a verte en cuanto pueda! – Gritó Paula desde la acera – ¡Jeff y Poo también vendrán! – insistió.

También pude oír que decía algo más pero no conseguí entenderlo, ya estábamos muy lejos y en la calle había mucho jaleo.

Durante el trayecto en coche pasamos por Threed y por la autovía de las Dusty Dunes, hasta que finalmente llegamos a Fourside, donde un helicóptero estaba esperándome frente al ex edificio del señor Monotoli. Me despedí de mi familia y me subí en el helicóptero. Todo esto me resultaba raro; la última vez que me enviaron al campeonato fue mediante una nave la mar de futurista y sofisticada. El helicóptero despegó y yo pude notar la presencia de alguien familiar, alguien que ya conocía.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ness – dijo el piloto mientras ajustaba un espejo que tenía.

Yo miré por el espejo y realmente encontré a un viejo amigo

-¡Jeff! – yo estaba realmente sorprendido, el genio de Winters y a su vez uno de mis mejores amigos me iba a llevar hasta villa Smash.

-Seguro que te estás preguntando un montón de cosas y también estoy seguro de que quieres charlar un rato, pero para nuestra desgracia, vamos a atravesar un tejido espacio-temporal que provocará varias turbulencias en el trayecto, por lo que debo estar atento de no dejar destrozada la nave

-Aaah… ¿y eso que significa?

-Significa que va a ser un viaje movidito.

Después de mantener esta breve conversación la forma del helicóptero comenzó a cambiar convirtiéndose en una nave bastante futurista, cuando la metamorfosis de la nave se hubo completado, la velocidad de esta aumentó exponencialmente, tanto que mi cuerpo quedó completamente pegado a asiento, después, pude notar que la nave sufría pequeños golpes y más tarde parecía que estuviésemos atravesando un huracán con un avión hecho de papel… bueno… quizás estoy exagerando un poco... pero sin duda el viaje fue muy movidito, lo último que recuerdo del viaje fue que me di un golpe en la cabeza.

…

-Aauuuuuuuu… - comencé a abrir los ojos, me dolía mucho la cabeza. Me levanté y miré a mí alrededor. Estaba en un hospital

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – dijo una simpática enfermera

- Si… ¿estoy en villa smash?

-Sí, este es el hospital de villa smash, tu amigo y tu sufristeis un accidente

No sé por qué pero no me sorprendí, bueno… en realidad si se por qué: ¡Jeff si estás leyendo esto, quiero que sepas que tienes que aprender a conducir!

Bueno… dentro de poco se celebraría el evento de bienvenida a los participantes y yo debía estar ahí, me despedí de la enfermera y me dirigí al campo conocido como "destino final" que es donde se suelen dar los 1 vs 1 o las finales. Como ya me conocía el camino llegué a tiempo… eso es lo que me gustaría poder decir, todos los años cambian todo de sitio y este año el complejo era increíblemente grande, por suerte solamente llegué 5 minutos tarde y nadie se dio cuenta, creo.

Eché un vistazo a la gente que había mientras Master Hand nos soltaba el rollo de todos los años. para los que no lo sepan, Master Hand es la mano que se supone domina todo este universo.

De la gente que yo conocía allí estaba Luigi, Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Capitán Falcon, Jiggly Puff o cómo demonios se escriba, Fox, kirby y yoshi entre otros.

Esto era bastante gracioso, todos los participantes eran fuertes guerreros y valientes justicieros, pero yo simplemente soy un niño de 13 años, que aún va a la escuela, seguramente muchos de ustedes se pregunten qué tiene de especial un muchacho de 13 años como yo… bueno… no voy a aburrirles con mi historia, simplemente deben saber que no tengo nada que envidiarles a los participantes, por algo soy considerado veterano.

Bueno… el resto del discurso fue lo normal: que si somos luchadores profesionales, ya seamos guerreros o gente normal, que si hay que darlo todo en el campo de batalla bla bla bla. Bueno… de hecho hubo algo que si me tomó de sorpresa…

-Dado que este año sois muchos participantes, Nintendo ha decidido que cada uno compartirá habitación con otro luchador o luchadora (si también hay chicas que pelean). Por lo tanto pasaré a comunicaros quién es vuestra pareja. – Todos los veteranos miramos con cara de odio hacia master hand – No pongan esas caras de enfurecidos, las ordenes vienen de arriba… de arriba del todo. – No tuvimos otra opción que resignarnos. – Ejem ejem – tosió – Las parejas son…

Bueno, lo que sigue del discurso no voy a contarlo para no aburrir al lector, por lo menos hasta que me nombraron a mi…

-Ness con Lucas.

-¿Quién? – pregunté imprudentemente

-El muchacho rubio que está a su izquierda Sr. Ness… - dijo señalando a alguien.

Era un muchacho rubio con un remolino en el pelo, era de mi misma estatura y tenía los ojos negros como yo. Vestía con una camiseta de rayas amarillas y rojas y unas playeras a juego. Esa era la apariencia de Lucas, mi compañero.

Casi terminada la bienvenida de los luchadores, Master Hand tuvo la genial idea de que los nuevos se presentaran, lo cierto es que no presté mucha atención, estaba pensando en salir cuanto antes y enviarles una postal a mi familia y amigos.

-Y mañana algunos de los veteranos mostraran a los nuevos cómo son las batallas en una pelea… amistosa – si, se que suena extraño – Eso es todo. – finalizó la mano gigante.

La conferencia terminó y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones de la mansión smash, que estaba situada sobre el pueblo smash (si, estaba flotando… cosas más raras se han visto), probablemente os preguntaréis cómo hacíamos para bajar al pueblo, bueno, lo cierto es que teníamos que saltar, una caída libre de un piso quince más o menos, por suerte para nuestras piernas había un lago debajo. Pero el problema no era bajar, sino que luego teníamos que subir, y eso si que era un poco más complicado, bueno, para los novatos. Había dos maneras de subir: la primera era pagar un pastizal a un conejo y a una rana, que creo que conocían a Fox, para que te subieran con una de sus naves espaciales, que se llamaban arwing o algo así. La segunda era utilizar la catapulta… si, una catapulta que estaba en el extremo sur del pueblo, la cual solo la podían utilizar los participantes del torneo debido a los altos riesgos que conlleva utilizarla y se supone que nosotros somos una especie de élite… desde aquí maldigo a los que se les ocurrió esta chorrada. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la usé: caí por accidente en el despacho del señor Reggie, el representante de "Nintendo of América", el cual se enfadó muchísimo conmigo y desde entonces me odia a muerte, pero bueno, después de unos intentos fallidos y un par de huesos rotos uno aprende a utilizar ese trasto… más o menos…

Pues bueno… yo me estaba preparando en la zona de salto para bajar cuando vi a mi compañero de habitación… parecía asustado… bueno… es normal la primera vez, así que decidí ayudarle

- ¡Hey Lucas! – Por lo menos no se me olvidó el nombre - ¿Quieres bajar al pueblo?

- Bu… bueno… yo… estoy un poco asustado - ¿un poco? ¡Estaba totalmente aterrorizado!

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudo… por algo somos compañeros de habitación ¿recuerdas? Debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros – dije para tratar de animarle

- E… está bien… - sin duda ese muchacho era muuuuuuuy tímido-

Le agarré de la mano y ambos saltamos, él se tapó los ojos con las manos y chilló de miedo, por suerte el grito no se oía totalmente por el bendito viento, de lo contrario yo no tendría tímpanos ahora mismo. Antes de chocar brutalmente contra el agua yo eché mano de mis poderes PSI para frenar la caída… ¿no lo había contado? Bueno… básicamente estoy en este gran torneo gracias a mis temibles poderes PSI, que vienen a ser algo así como las magias de Link o los poderes de Mario para que nos entendamos.

La caída en el lago fue bastante suave, pero el cambio de temperatura fue brutal, menos mal que estábamos en verano. Nadamos hasta la orilla donde pudimos encontrar a algunos de los novatos vomitando de la impresión… ¡qué flojuchos! Yo la primera vez que me tiré solo me sorprendió lo fría que estaba el agua, pero bueno… ¿qué le iba yo a hacer? Simplemente tenía la esperanza de que no se pusiesen a llorar en medio de una pelea. Una vez que conseguí tranquilizar al rubio me despedí, pero antes de irme el muchacho me agarró la mano

-No te vayas… ¿cómo voy a subir luego si no me ayudas?

Pensé en ello… lo cierto es que tenía razón

-Está bien, puedes acompañarme

-Gra…gracias

Después de secarnos al sol, yo me fui a enviar las cartas a mis amigos y familiares mientras él trataba de llamar a alguien, más tarde nos fuimos a comprar al supermercado, yo compré un yoyó, un tirachinas y algo de avituallamiento mientras que Lucas se quedó mirando unos cómics de… ¿zelda? Probablemente ustedes saben o han oído hablar de la famosa saga de "the legend of Zelda" pero nunca supe que existían comics de esta famosa serie de videojuegos, me encogí de hombros y seguí a lo mío.

Cuando finalmente acabamos lo que habíamos venido a hacer llegó la hora de irse, estaba comenzando a anochecer y dentro de poco iban a preparar la cena en la mansión. Obviamente no iba a obligar a mi asustadizo compañero a utilizar la catapulta por lo que tuve que gastarme 500 pavos para que el conejo y la rana nos subieran a la mansión.

Una vez arriba, ambos nos dispusimos a buscar nuestra habitación, el dormitorio nº 12. Lo cierto es que no fue muy complicado encontrarlo. Yo coloqué un par de cosas en el cuarto de baño (mi cepillo y pasta de dientes) y dividimos el armario para que cada uno usara los cajones que le correspondían y después nos fuimos al comedor. Tenía unas enormes puertas y cuando las abrías, podías ver una amplia mesa llena de deliciosas comidas y con botellas de variadas bebidas también. La mesa estaba presidida por Master Hand. Lo cierto es que la mesa del comedor siempre estaba animada, Yoshi y Kirby, por un lado, hacían sus míticas competiciones de a ver quién come más, mientras estaban rodeados por unos cuantos, la mayoría de ellos novatos, que gritaban al unísono: ¡traga, traga, traga! Por otro lado podíamos ver como Link narraba una de sus fantásticas historias mientras el resto escuchaba muy atento, también estaba el grupo de chicas: Samus-Zelda-Peach que se dedicaban a cuchichear, bueno la verdad es que Samus pasaba del asunto. Se podía ver a DK protestar por no tener suficientes plátanos, a Mario y a Luigi charlando de hongos y al Capitán Falcon haciendo sus tonterías como de costumbre. Ninguno de los que ya conocía había cambiado demasiado.

Nos sentamos al lado de link y compañía y cenamos tranquilamente. Al terminar de cenar, cada uno de los comensales nos dirigimos hacia nuestros cuartos. Llegué frente a la habitación nº 12, abrí y me dirigí a tomar una ducha… todo había pasado tan deprisa… quiero decir, casi no tuve tiempo de despedirme de Paula y menos tiempo todavía para hablar con Jeff… en esos momentos yo solo quería que viniesen a animarme… sí, eso sería grandioso.

Salí de la ducha me puse el pijama y comencé a leer el libro que Poo me había recomendado: "Misterios del entrenamiento Mu", pero no entendí absolutamente nada y lo dejé en mi mesilla de noche. Entonces, pude notar el destello de una estrella fugaz atravesando el oscuro cielo nocturno, fui a mirar por la ventana y me di cuenta de algo bastante impresionante: la ventana de este dormitorio daba directamente a un barranco, bueno, mejor dicho al límite de la "isla" en la que está la mansión. Desde allí pude ver el ayuntamiento, la tienda, el cine... pero lo más bonito eran las luces de las luciérnagas que se juntaban en grandes grupos y revoloteaban haciendo divertidos dibujos luminosos. Después de asimilar las increíbles vistas que nos habían tocado, miré al cielo y me acordé de ella… como me gustaría que ella pudiera ver esto y estar conmigo ahora mismo…

- ¿N-Ness? ... ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Lucas, el cual, me había descubierto mirando por la ventana totalmente embobado.

- No nada… solo estaba… pensando

- Está bien entonces – dijo comprensivamente el muchacho del remolino - ¿deberíamos irnos a dormir? – preguntó preocupado

- Sí, mañana será un día bastante duro… - dije mientras bostezaba - ¡sobre todo para un novato como tú! – añadí entre carcajadas, Lucas sonrió también.

Después apagamos las luces y cada uno se tumbó en su cama…

Otro año de smash bros comenzaba… lleno de sorpresas y nuevos amigos… si os preguntáis que ocurrirá en este nuevo año, no os perdáis el próximo capítulo de super smash brothers stories


	2. Un mal comienzo

bueno, pues ¡por fin he subido el segundo cap! perdon por la demora pero entre examenes finales y que no he tocado el ordenador en todo el verano, no he podido trabajar casi nada en mi fic... bueno... espero que la espera haya valido la pena y sobre todo espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Super Smash Brother´s Stories<strong>

**Un mal comienzo**

El cantar de los pájaros fue despertándome poco a poco. Abrí los ojos despacio. Pude ver una habitación iluminada únicamente por los tenues rayos de luz que se filtraban por las persianas. Yo estaba tumbado en una cama, pegado a la fresquita pared blanca junto a la cual mi cama estaba colocada. En la pared opuesta había otra cama, sobre la que dormía alguien.

Me levanté perezosamente y sin estar del todo despierto fui palpando las paredes hasta encontrar el lavabo. Me eché algo de agua fría a la cara para espabilarme y volví al dormitorio a por mi ropa para poder cambiarme. Una vez listo, dirigí mi mirada a la otra cama una vez más. En ella descansaba un chico de pelo rubio, que por alguna extraña razón creía haber visto antes.

- Aah… ya ni me acordaba… estoy en la mansión smash – pensé – Y este es… Lucas creo…

Miré el la hora en el reloj que Jeff me regaló el año pasado, eran las nueve y media de la mañana, el desayuno ya debía de estar listo.

Me dirigí fuera de la habitación y recorrí los pasillos mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz hasta llegar por fin al comedor.

Para no variar, Yoshi y Kirby ya estaban sentados devorando cada uno, varias torres de galletas más grandes que yo. Samus, por otro lado, comía una tostada mientras leía una revista de armas, sin prestar la más mínima atención al espectáculo que estaban dando aquellos comilones. Luigi tomaba sus hongos mientras trataba de aguantar a Mario y Peach, que se dedicaban a hacer las cursiladas que hacen los enamorados. También estaban DK, el Capitán Falcon y algunos otros desayunando, pero por lo que podía verse, ninguno de los novatos se había levantado a tiempo, y digo a tiempo porque probablemente el dúo tragón acabaría por engañar al chef para comerse la comida de las personas que se demorasen.

No me entretuve demasiado en desayunar y cuando terminé, me marché hacia la zona de salto. Me precipité vertiginosamente hasta llegar al lago. Tras secarme, entré en una tienda y metí un dólar en el teléfono para llamar.

- ¿Mamá? Soy yo Ness

- Hola hijo ¿qué tal? – respondió la dulce y cariñosa voz de mi madre

- Bien, ¿Qué tal estáis vosotros?

- Pues como siempre… King está durmiendo, Tracy se fue a jugar con sus amigas… sin salir de nuestra rutina me temo

- Jaja ya veo

- Y… cuéntame… ¿Hay este año nuevos participantes?

- Ya lo creo, hay muchísimos novatos… tantos que este año nos han asignado las habitaciones por parejas

- Vaya… ¿y con quién te ha tocado?

- Con un chico rubio de mi edad más o menos. Se llama Lucas

- Lucas… es un nombre bonito jeje… bueno, me tengo que ir a pasear a King, ¡que te lo pases bien!

- Gracias mamá. Adiós

- Adiós hijo.

Pii Pii Pii…

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la puerta para marcharme de allí. Cuando iba a salir de aquella tiendecita, me crucé con Jeff

- ¿J-Jeff? ¿Cómo es que estas tu aquí? – pregunté sorprendido

- Pues… fui yo quien te trajo aquí ¿no?

- Ya sé que me trajiste pero creía que te después volverías a Winters, con Tonny, Maxwell y estos.

- Y eso es lo que iba a hacer, pero Master Hand vio mis magníficas maniobras aéreas

- De magníficas nada, siempre que conduces tu, nos estrellamos – interrumpí mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Por la cara que puso Jeff, creo que recordó lo que le pasó al viejo Skyruner en nuestro último viaje hacia Summers… Su padre adoraba ese trasto… una lástima.

- Bueno – se colocó las gafas levantándolas un poco con el dedo - Como te iba diciendo, me hizo una propuesta que no pude rechazar

- Un momento… ¿te amenazó de muerte como lo habría hecho el padrino?

- No, me ofreció un trabajillo en el torneo, he de confesar que paga bastante bien

- ¿Un trabajillo? ¿De qué se trata?

- Más tarde o más temprano lo descubrirás – dijo en un tono enigmático… solo le faltaba una risa malvada al final de la frase.

- No piensas decírmelo ¿verdad?

- Tú lo has dicho – respondió el genio con una pequeña sonrisa al final

Aunque este asunto me tenía intrigado, no quería insistirle más a Jeff. Somos muy buenos amigos desde hace ya unos años, y si él no quiere decirme el porqué, será debido a alguna razón que desconozco, confío en él.

- Espérame un momento por favor, voy a comprar unas cosillas – me pidió

Accedí y esperé fuera de la tienda.

Mientras esperaba, veía pasar a la gente. Para ser un pueblo, las calles solían estar siempre transitadas por gente, supongo que es debido a que el torneo smash iba a comenzar dentro de poco tiempo. De entre todas las personas que caminaban por la calle me sorprendió una en concreto, era una chica un par de años mayor que yo. A pesar del calor que hacía, ella llevaba una chaqueta azul que parecía abrigar mucho, su pelo era de un llamativo color fucsia y tenía un peinado extraño, algo parecido al de mi compañero de habitación. Parecía algo desorientada, luego pareció ver a alguien y tras saludarlo, desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ness? – preguntó Jeff

- ¿Qué? Ah… nada, nada, simplemente me quedé embobado mirando al vacío – respondí algo sobresaltado

- Ya veo… ¿nos vamos a las recreativas? – propuso el rubio con gafas

- ¡Eso ni se pregunta!

Después de esto, caminamos por unos 10 minutos hasta llegar a la sala de máquinas recreativas, yo saqué algo de dinero del cajero automático y después de eso perdimos la noción del tiempo. Estuvimos jugando hasta las once, después dimos un paseo por el pueblo hablando de nuestras cosas y recordando viejos tiempos.

De pronto, Jeff se paró en seco mirando fijamente a alguien que había en la calle

- ¡Hey Ness! ¡Un hippie! ¿le pateamos el trasero como en los viejos tiempos? – dijo el genio de Winters mientras me miraba suplicando

- oye, oye... que eso era porque estaban siendo influenciados por Giygas… - respondí tratando de excusar lo que hice en el pasado

Hubo unos instantes de silencio entre ambos mientras aguantábamos la mirada

- … Está bien – dije finalmente – pero solo por los viejos tiempos… vamos a patear a ese perro-flauta

Bueno… lo siguiente que hicimos fue darle una paliza al pobre hippie, yo no defiendo que eso estuviera bien… de hecho lo que hicimos estuvo fatal… pero… de alguna manera… era divertido… supongo que sería por recordar los viejos tiempos, pero bueno… al terminar de pegar al hippie le lancé un hechizo PSI de curación para calmar mi conciencia.

Al llegar la hora de comer, nos despedimos el uno del otro y yo me monté en la catapulta para volver a la mansión.

Una vez sobre la "isla" busqué a Lucas, el cual, se había pasado toda la mañana durmiendo y de no ser por mí, habría seguido durmiendo hasta quién sabe cuándo. Ambos fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos junto al grupo que estaba escuchando las exageradas historias de Link.

Después de comer, Lucas y yo nos fuimos a la sala común… junto con todos los demás. Como siempre, hubo una batalla tan intensa que debería figurar en los libros de historia, ¿la razón? Está claro: el mando a distancia. En esta pelea, todos los veteranos empleamos nuestras mejores tretas con astucia y picardia para conseguir el poder de cambiar el canal de la tele a placer.

Yoshi trataba de convertir el control remoto de la caja tonta en un huevo con su curioso poder.

Kirby intentaba comerse el mando a distancia para copiar la habilidad de cambiar de canal.

Luigi simplemente se llevaba algunos golpes y nadie le hacía caso.

Link, que acababa de entrar en contacto con la maravilla de la televisión, utilizaba su lanza-ganchos para tratar de atrapar el mando.

Fox se movía de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

El Capitán Falcon solo aprovechaba la ocasión para patear a la gente y después burlarse… como hacía siempre.

Pikachu solo quería el mando para tragarse las pilas. Ninguno de nosotros sabe por qué, pero parece que le gustan… ya se las ha comido muchas veces antes.

Yo trataba de cogerlo utilizando mi destreza con el yoyo.

Por supuesto, había otras personas que no tomaban parte en aquella pelea, estas eran:

Todos los novatos por supuesto.

Mario, que estaba dedicándole tiempo a la egocéntrica princesita del reino champiñón.

DK que tenía miedo de que el Capitán Falcon le patease… como hacía siempre.

Marth que estaba flirteando con Zelda

Y seguro que me he dejado algunos otros pero bueno, el caso es que al final el mando lo consiguió Kirby.

- Maldita sea, hoy todavía es el primer dia y ya tenemos que comprar otro mando… ¿Por qué no puedes coger el mando a distancia como una persona normal Kirby? – preguntó Fox

- Es obvio que porque no soy una persona – respondió Kirby mientras ponía un programa de cocina

- Tampoco eres normal – añadió el Capitán Falcon con un tono de burla

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Kirby enfadado. Su redondo y rosado rostro comenzó a enrojecerse. No soportaba que el Capitán Falcon se metiera con él, siempre se enojaba muchísimo y acababan peleando… todos los que conocemos a kirby sabemos que siempre a sido un poco enfadique, pero por alguna razon es especialmente sensible a las mofas de Falcon.

- ¿Yo? Eh… pues… "_Show ya moves_" – después de decir su "frase estrella", saltó por la ventana y corrió lo más lejos que pudo. Nadie sabe por qué hizo esto pero… bueno… ¡es Falcon! no se puede esperar un razonamiento coherente tratándose de él. Salió corriendo muy muy lejos pero para su desgracia, Master Hand estaba paseando por los jardines y le vio romper el cristal, por lo que le mandó a su despacho mientras todos menos Kirby nos reíamos de lo torpe que era… él también se habría reído.

- A veces se le va la olla – comentó Luigi

- ¿Sólo a veces? – añadió Link y después todos reímos a carcajadas de nuevo.

- La verdad es que se lo tiene merecido – finalizó kirby mientras subía el volumen de la televisión algo enfurruñado aún.

A las cinco Master Hand nos llamó a todos por megafonía y acudimos sin demora al campo "destino final"

- Como sabréis, todos los años realizamos un combate de demostración para que los nuevos aprendan cómo va esto del torneo de Smash Brothers… - el resto de la charla sonaba como un continuo "bla bla bla" que no cesaba y me daba dolor de cabeza, o por lo menos hasta que dijo… - ahora pasaré a nombrar a los luchadores de este encuentro… - yo crucé los dedos, cerré los ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me escogiera a mi – Link, Mario, Kirby y Pikachu - ¡eligieron a una rata antes que a mí! Peor aún ¿¡cómo es que Kirby tiene tanta suerte! ¡Primero lo del mando y ahora esto!

… Traté de tranquilizarme y después volví mi atención hacia la pelea… no fue nada del otro mundo… si me hubieran escogido a mi… pero bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada… es una lástima.

Después de aquella demostración, los novatos se quedaron con Master Hand porque tenía que explicarles no se qué cosas, tampoco me importa mucho la verdad.

Yo me dirigí a los jardines, me apetecía sentarme bajo la sombra de un árbol y descansar. Una vez que me hallé en donde quería estar, me puse a mirar al cielo, admiraba las siluetas de las nubes que, en mi mente, se convertían en simpáticos dibujos que surcaban el tranquilo cielo azul… pero esta tranquilidad duró más bien poco.

Sin explicación alguna, la nave de la rana y el conejo estaba volando a toda velocidad mientras hacía arriesgadas piruetas demasiado cerca del suelo ¿qué demonios pasaba? Como era de esperarse, el arwing terminó por estrellarse, provocando una inmensa explosión, gigantescas nubes de polvo y humo, mucho mucho humo. Por suerte el piloto y otras dos personas que iban dentro habían salido ilesos… todavía me sigo preguntando cómo lo consiguieron… pero espera… ¿tres personas en total? Que yo sepa, los novatos estaban con Master Hand y nadie pagaría 250 pavos por subir en ese chisme… cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de Fox, ya que por lo que yo sabía, él y los dos estafadores del avioncito se llevaban muy bien. Pero por alguna razón… yo ya me estaba imaginando de quién se trataba, a pesar de que el humo me impedía ver el rostro de esa tercera persona.

- ¡Jeff!

- Anda mira… ¡si es Ness! – dijo tratando de ignorar el destrozado vehículo

- ¿Pero se puede saber en qué lio te has metido ahora? – dije cabreado

- ¿Eh? ¿Lo dices por esto? Bah, no le des importancia, solo ha sido un pequeño accidente – eso decía él, pero la rana y el conejo miraban de rodillas el destrozado "arwing" mientras tenían las manos en la cabeza y se preguntaban por qué

- Esto… Jeff… tú ibas pilotando ¿verdad?

- ¿Te han gustado las piruetas?

- No, quiero decir sí, quiero decir… maldita sea, me estás confundiendo, ¡pídeles perdón por lo menos!

- Cierto – Jeff me dio la razón, después se acercó a los timadores con forma de animales – Slippy, Peppy… la verdad es que teníais razón: es complicado pilotar este trasto… siento haberlo estrellado

- *sob* *sob* ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer ahora? *sob* - dijo la rana de ojos saltones entre sollozos

- Bah, no te pongas así, yo esto te lo arreglo en un par de días – dijo Jeff tratando de animarle

- Ahora encima no te burles – dijo el conejo

- Esto… lo dice en serio… se le da muy bien arreglar cosas – intenté ayudar un poco a Jeff

- Pero… ¿cómo vamos a poder pagar nuestra estancia en el hotel? – preguntó de nuevo la rana

- Ains… os pagaré esta noche. – Lancé una mirada asesina a Jeff – y esta te la cobro científico loco – Jeff se llevó la mano a la nuca en señal de disculpa

Cuando se tranquilizaron un poco acompañamos al dúo de animales a su hotel, que por cierto… era caro… mejor dicho carísimo. Algo que si era positivo, era que mañana yo me iba a estar partiendo de risa mientras los novatos aprendían a utilizar la catapulta… dije positivo, pero no dije para quién.

después de dejarme una pasta en indemnizar al duo de pilotos, dimos un paseo por el pueblo y para mi sorpresa, nos encomtramos con mi compañero de habitación

- ¡Hey Lucas! ¿Ya ha acabado esa mano gigante de daros la chapa? – pregunté mientras le llamaba la atención al despistado muchacho

- S-si… pe-pero nos ha dicho que no digamos nada… - ¿y eso? Lo cierto es que me sorprendió bastante… ¿qué se supone que es tan importante como para no poder contarlo? Primero lo de Jeff y ahora esto – uh… Ness… ¿quién es él? – preguntó el tímido rubio mientras miraba a Jeff

- Aah se me olvidó presentaros jejeje… bien… Lucas, este es Jeff, uno de mis mejores amigos y Jeff, este es Lucas, es mi compañero de habitación. – Después de presentarles, hubo un silencio un poco incómodo – bueno Lucas… ¿qué has venido a hacer al pueblo? – dije yo tratando de romper el hielo.

- Pues… estaba intentando llamar a mi padre con esto que se llama…

- ¿Teléfono? – preguntó Jeff

- Sí, eso… intentaba llamar a mi padre con el teléfono pero la persona que contesta nunca es él – dijo tratando de no parecer estúpido… pero me temo que era inevitable ¿quién no sabe utilizar un teléfono hoy en día?

- Bueno… te ayudaremos. – dijo Jeff con empatía.

Entramos en la tienda y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba la cabina de teléfonos.

- ¿Cuál es el número de tu padre? – pregunté antes de introducir el dólar en la máquina

- ¿Número? ¿A qué te refieres con número? – Jeff no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada

- El número de teléfono – aclaró el genio de Winters

- Pues… no lo sé… - Jeff y yo nos llevamos la mano a la frente en una muestra de exasperación

- Normal que nunca contestara tu padre – dije – lo buscaremos en la guía telefónica… ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

- Flint, su nombre es Flint – respondió Lucas algo nervioso.

Después de pedirle la guía telefónica a la dependienta de la tienda, nos entregó un libro casi tan grande como yo… hay que tener en cuenta que en ese libro están apuntados todos los números de teléfonos de todas las personas de todos los mundos conocidos. Le dejamos a Jeff que buscara él, ya que leía a toda pastilla y nosotros le retrasábamos. Al cabo de unos diez minutos Jeff parecía haber acabado.

- Solo una pregunta Lucas… ¿tu padre tiene teléfono?

- Pues… creo que no. – automáticamente, Jeff y yo nos llevamos la mano a la frente de nuevo. Por suerte yo no había metido el dólar en la máquina… bueno… perdimos algo de tiempo pero por lo menos Jeff y Lucas se conocieron.

Salimos de la tienda comentando y riendo lo que acababa de ocurrirnos cuando vino un tipo que me resultaba extrañamente familiar… iba con dos policías detrás…

- Ness… tenemos un problema – dijo Jeff

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hemos hecho ahora? – pregunté

- ¿Recuerdas al hippie de esta mañana? Creo que nos quiere presentar a sus "amiguitos" – yo enseguida entendí lo que Jeff trataba de decirme, agarré de la mano a Lucas y…

- ¡Corred! – grité mientras huía junto a Jeff a la vez que tiraba del brazo de Lucas para que nos siguiera por si acaso.

Los policías comenzaron a correr detrás nuestro mientras gritaban cosas como: "no huyáis" o "deteneos" etc. Obviamente nosotros no íbamos a parar por nada del mundo, si nos pillaban estábamos perdidos.

Corrimos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, saltamos unas cuantas vallas, doblamos esquinas, e incluso cruzamos el rio con la intención de dejarles atrás… a pesar de lo insistentes que eran, finalmente les dimos esquinazo.

- Maldita sea Jeff… es llegar tu y no parar de meterme en problemas – le reproché entre jadeos

- No digas chorradas, todavía es el primer día… ¿no has pensado que tal vez el resto de días sean como este o peores?

- Espero que te equivoques – respondí

- Yo nunca me equivoco – y precisamente eso era lo que más me preocupaba…

- Oye… creo que no os dais cuenta de lo grave que es el asunto… ¡nos perseguía un policía! – dijo Lucas con intención de alarmarnos

- Lo sé… - respondió Jeff – y me he sentido como un personaje del GTA – sonrió

- ¡No deberías estar orgulloso de eso! – gritamos Lucas y yo al unísono

Y tras una larga conversación sobre este tema llegaron las nueve y media, Lucas y yo debíamos volver a la mansión… un momento… ¡Lucas debía utilizar la catapulta por primera vez! Tenía la extraña sensación de que no iba a salir bien…

Una vez llegamos junto a la catapulta, le explicamos a Lucas lo que había pasado con el arwing y luego le explicamos cómo debía utilizarse aquella máquina de madera. Después hice una demostración.

Llegué volando hasta la isla y me quedé un rato esperando a que viniese Lucas… en esto vi cómo algo venía volando a toda velocidad, demasiado alto en mi opinión… cada vez estaba más cerca… cada vez más cerca… hasta que llegó a volar por encima del suelo de la isla… como ya había dicho antes, demasiado alto.

Lucas sobrevolaba la isla en dirección a la mansión, el golpe fue inevitable… lo que de verdad me preocupaba era dónde se había estrellado… si mis cálculos no fallaban… creo que estaba en el despacho de…

- ¡Oh no! ¡Se ha estrellado en el despacho de Reggie!

Después de comprender en el serio aprieto en el que estaba mi compañero entré a toda prisa en la mansión y atravesé los pasillos tan rápido como pude hasta llegar a las puertas del despacho, desde donde se podía oír la voz de Reggie regañando a Lucas… ¡se suponía que ese despacho estaba insonorizado! Sin pensarlo dos veces, entré al rescate de mi compañero.

Irrumpí en el lujoso despacho y pude ver que nada había cambiado desde la última vez, estaba decorado con unos cuadros muy extraños en mi opinión, tenía un escritorio de madera lleno de papeles y carpetas y detrás de esta mesa, se alzaban unas enormes ventanas que bañaban la habitación con la luz del sol.

- ¡Tú! – Dijo Reggie mientras me señalaba acusativamente – tu eres amigo suyo ¿verdad? – dijo enfurecido

- Si – dije algo asustado – vengo a buscarle, apuntó demasiado alto con la catapulta y…

- ¡Me da igual lo que haya pasado! ¡Este niño me ha interrumpido en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi carrera! ¡Ambos merecéis un castigo! – el presidente tenía la cara roja de ira, parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro… pero de pronto se calmó… y lo que es peor, soltó una siniestra risa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo – creo que esta vez… ¡haré que os echen!

Sufrimos un fuerte shock por aquellas impactantes palabras y antes de poder decir nada, ya estábamos fuera del despacho… no me lo podía creer… en mi tercer año consecutivo… cuando ya tenía forjada mi reputación de veterano… me iban a echar… no podría estar nunca más con mis amigos del torneo… pero creo que Lucas estaba pasándolo todavía peor que yo… en su primer año, sin conocer a nadie todavía, sin haber podido siquiera participar en ningún combate…lo que nos había pasado era como una pesadilla.

- Jajaja… seguro que lo que dijo era solo para asustarnos ¿verdad Ness? – dijo Lucas tratando de ser optimista mientras esbozaba una sonrisa insegura

- … - yo no sabía que decir. Sin duda Reggie haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para echarnos del torneo, pero tampoco quería dejar de pensar que tal vez existía una esperanza… estaba muy confundido, tenía miedo… - no lo sé… creo… creo que será mejor pensar acerca de este tema con el estómago lleno.

Ambos fuimos cabizbajos al comedor. Realmente estábamos preocupados por lo que podía pasar… ¿qué iban a pensar nuestras familias y amigos si nos expulsaban? ¿Qué les íbamos a decir al volver a casa sin haber debutado siquiera este año? Este torneo significaba mucho para ambos.

Llegamos diez minutos tarde al comedor, pero por suerte Link me había guardado un sitio entre él y el Capitán Falcon, no muy lejos se sentó el tímido Lucas. Yo comencé a cenar sin prestarle atención a nada. A los cinco minutos, Link y Falcon me propusieron una de sus locas ideas

- Hey Ness… ¿no te parece que hace mucho tiempo que… - solo con oír a Falcon pronunciar esas palabras ya me temía lo peor

- …No organizamos una buena batalla de comida? – el elfo finalizó la frase que el piloto de carreras había dejado a medias

- ¿Pero vosotros estáis locos? ¿Acaso no recordáis lo que pasó la última vez? Y tu Falcon… ¿no te has metido en suficientes problemas hoy? – la verdad es que yo estaba un poco furioso… había tenido un día desastroso, lo último que quería ahora mismo era meterme en más problemas todavía.

- Uuuh el gran veterano Ness no se atreve… yo creía que eras alguien valiente… pero veo que eres un cobarde – dijo el Capitán Falcon provocándome

- ¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma! No pienso quedarme al margen. Es más, voy a ser el que la comience – caí como un tonto en la trampa.

De cena, mejor dicho, nuestras armas eran espaguetis con tomate y albóndigas. Tras apuntar unos segundos, lancé el sabroso "proyectil" por los aires, casi todo el mundo se calló y dirigió la mirada hacia la perfecta parábola que trazaba mi albóndiga, que acabó en la cabeza de la estirada princesita Peach. Peach chillaba horrorizada, su carísimo peinado se había ido al traste. Acto-seguido su héroe, Mario, respondió al ataque sin siquiera pensar en quién pudo ser y otro proyectil de comida surcó el comedor en una dirección totalmente aleatoria hasta acabar en la revista de armas que Samus estaba leyendo.

- Estáis muertos pequeños degenerados – dijo enfurecida la caza recompensas a la par que lanzaba una albóndiga que fue directo a la cara de Lucas, aunque me dio pena, no pude evitar reírme de la expresión de sorpresa y dolor que tenía el pobre rubio.

- ¡Pelea de comida! – gritaron Falcon y Link con todas sus fuerzas, el resultado: miles de albóndigas, espaguetis con tomate y algún que otro hongo, comenzaron a atravesar de un lado a otro el comedor, impactando en las paredes, el suelo y en las caras de la gente. Yo traté de proteger a mi tímido compañero de habitación utilizando una bandeja a modo de escudo mientras nos escondíamos detrás de los genios que tuvieron la idea de comenzar esta guerra.

…

- ¡BASTA YA! – se escuchó un grito que provenía de la puerta y al momento todos sentimos un escalofrío. La gente dejó de lanzar comida y nos pusimos cabizbajos esperando la regañina que nos esperaba por parte de Master Hand. - ¡¿¡acaso no tuvisteis suficiente con lo que ocurrió la última vez! Ahora mismo vais a limpiar este desastre y luego veremos que castigo extra os pondré. – Después miró al Capitán Falcon – parece que te van a acompañar en el castigo especial... – al momento, Falcon comenzó a sentir cómo todos le mirábamos con intenciones asesinas.

- Maldito Falcon, ¡desde el principio tu intención era que te ayudáramos en tu castigo! – gritó Samus enojada

- "Show ya mo…" – antes de que pudiera terminar su frase estrella, una pringosa albóndiga aterrizó en su cara. Todos nos reímos inevitablemente de la patética mueca que se dibujó en la cara de Falcon. Después, la poderosa mano nos mandó callar y empezamos a limpiar las manchas de tomate que estaban por todas partes, más tarde tendríamos que limpiar todos los platos sucios, y gracias a Kirby y a Yoshi no eran precisamente pocos.

Cuando acabamos de limpiar, cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto… ya eran las once de la noche y yo estaba agotado. Según llegué a mi cuarto, me tumbé sobre mi cómoda cama mirando al techo. Esta podía ser nuestra última noche en la mansión smash.

- N-Ness… tu ya has estado varios años aquí ¿cierto? – preguntó Lucas

- Si…

- ¿Ya conocías al señor Reggie?

- Por desgracia si… - nunca me cayó demasiado bien… y por lo que veo, el sentimiento es mutuo… incluso actualmente

- Entonces… ¿crees que… nos expulsarán del torneo?

- Pues… no estoy seguro… supongo que lo intentará – miré la cara de Lucas… parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar… estaba extremadamente triste – pero no te preocupes, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitarlo – aseguré tratando de consolarle… Él sonrió

- ¿Lo… lo prometes? – dijo con una voz algo ahogada

- Te lo juro… por mi honor – él sonrió una vez más, esta vez con algo más de confianza

- Bueno… creo que debería irme a duchar – dijo mi compañero

- Ok, luego me toca a mí.

Escuché cómo se cerró la puerta y después miré por la ventana. A diferencia del día anterior, ya no veía a las luciérnagas revolotear felices, ni las luces de las casas donde aun no se habían dormido, solo veía un pueblo a oscuras que probablemente no volvería a ver en mi vida… en esos momentos, me resultaba complicado ver las cosas con optimismo.

Me senté en mi cama y traté de leer un poco más del libro que Poo me había prestado… pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para leer algo tan complicado. Justo entonces, Lucas salió del baño y yo entré. Me pegué una relajante ducha de agua caliente, me puse el pijama, apagué las luces y mi mente se fue muy muy lejos, hacia un mundo de sueños, dejando atrás así a mis preocupaciones…

Probablemente este haya sido el peor comienzo posible… solo es el primer dia y ya nos habíamos metido en graves problemas... tenía la extraña sensación de que salir de esta no iba a ser nada facil...

* * *

><p>bueno, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

porfavor, dejen reviews, los leo todos con muchísima ilusión y cuando los leo me entran ganas de seguir con esto jejeje ¡muchas gracias por leerme!


	3. entrenamiento, problemas y ¡mrSaturn!

Perdonen mi retraso… bueno… más bien mi ausencia. Llevaba bastante sin entrar en esta página y es porque un molesto grillo-topo (mole cricket) me encerró en uno de sus enrevesados laberintos y me costó mucho tiempo salir de allí (WTF!) toma referencia del _Mother 3_ XD… bueno, ahora en serio, estuve ausente por mucho tiempo, además, por alguna razón, últimamente he tenido poco tiempo libre y todo lo que conseguía escribir durante esos cortos periodos era una basura, pero finalmente terminé algo "potable", así que espero que os guste este capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Super Smash Brother's stories<strong>

**Entrenamiento, problemas y… ¡mr. Saturn!**

Algo me despertó, era el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta. Esa persona parecía estar nerviosa, pues estaba golpeando enérgicamente la entrada de casa… tuve la sensación de haber vivido esto antes, pero no le di mucha importancia. Fui caminando hasta la entrada, mis pies se sentían mucho más pesados que de costumbre… también sonaban diferente…

A medida que me iba acercando a la puerta, los golpes aumentaban en intensidad, de modo que cuando estuve en frente, a punto de abrir, parecía que estuvieran golpeando a un enorme tambor… en el instante en el que toqué el picaporte, cesaron.

Empujé la puerta y... Abrí mis ojos, incrédulo, ante la sorpresa de encontrarle ahí… controlando su diabólica máquina mientras reía. Aquella persona que una vez fue mi mejor amigo…

- ¡Buenas noches Ness! – Gritó el rubio mientras accionaba uno de los cañones.

Salté a un lado esquivando por poco el potente rayo que destrozó el hall… mis movimientos eran más lentos que de costumbre.

- ¡No esperaba menos de ti! – Exclamó como un loco – Vengo para acabar contigo de una vez por todas… aunque aquella vez conseguiste salvarte, ahora no tienes a tus amigos a tu lado – Rió ruidosamente - ¡Pelea!

La máquina disparó un proyectil que paré con la telequinesis, lo dejé caer pesadamente junto a mí y tuve que esquivar rápidamente la acometida de mi enemigo. Después, él utilizó los múltiples brazos de su máquina para tratar de golpearme, pero esquivé todos los ataques y aproveché un hueco que dejó en su ofensiva para zafarme de su monstruosa máquina.

- Espera, yo… no quiero hacerte daño – Dije mientras el chico de cara azulada presionaba otro botón – No quiero hacer daño a mi amig… - Antes de poder terminar la frase me vi forzado a esquivar un cohete que se dirigía hacia mí.

La explosión terminó por destrozar el resto de la casa, pero por suerte me dio tiempo a conjurar un escudo de PSI que me salvó. Los escombros del piso de arriba cayeron violentamente, provocando grandes nubes de polvo y humo…

El humo fue disipándose mostrando de nuevo la máquina que pilotaba mi antiguo amigo, el cual, esbozaba una sonrisa enfermiza… parecía que estaba tramando algo. Una de las patas traseras de la máquina se elevó mostrando el cuerpo magullado y cubierto de sangre de alguien… era Paula… ¿él la tenía desde el principio de la pelea? El chico movió unas palancas y otra de las múltiples patas se elevó también, agarrando con sus afiladas garras la delicada cabeza de mi amiga. Apretó unos cuantos botones más y pude notar cómo las garras del brazo mecánico se cerraban poco a poco

- Ness… - Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos… sin duda, le dolía que la máquina le apretara cada vez más fuerte

- ¡Disfruta de tus últimos momentos de vida idiota! – Gritó, y después…

Dejó caer el cuerpo inerte de la chica psíquica para luego estallar en risas, unas risas cargadas de locura

…

- ¡NO! – Grité al incorporarme nerviosamente.

Cuando pude tranquilizarme, me di cuenta de que nada de eso había pasado en realidad, todo había sido un sueño, una horrible pesadilla. Las sábanas estaban empapadas y por mi cara se escurrían algunas gotas de un sudor frio.

¿Por qué había tenido ese sueño? Quiero decir… ¿por qué Pockey estaba en el sueño? Era algo extraño… pero por alguna razón, sentía como si, de alguna manera, él hubiera vuelto… se trataba de un sentimiento que no podía explicar…

Traté de ignorar esa incómoda sensación, me calmé por completo y miré a mí alrededor

Estaba en la mansión Smash, en la habitación doce, era una noche oscura. Por culpa de mi grito había despertado sin querer a mi compañero de habitación.

- Uh… ¿Qué ocurre Ness? – Preguntó Lucas mientras se frotaba un ojo perezosamente

- ¿Eh? No te preocupes, solo ha sido una pesadilla… lamento haberte despertado – Me disculpé – Pero ahora debes dormirte de nuevo – Concluí mientras me giraba en la cama dándole la espalda

- Bueno… está bien – El muchacho rubio hizo lo mismo.

Hubo un rato de silencio, yo estaba a punto de dormirme cuando…

- *knock* *knock* *knock* *knock* - Alguien comenzó a llamar - *knock* *knock* *knock* *knock* - insistió…

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta. La situación se asemejaba mucho a la de mi sueño… ¿estaría dormido ya? Estaba tan asustado de que se repitiera que traté de ignorar el ruido… pero no paraba.

Alguien me tocó en el hombro, yo me asusté más todavía. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, "es un sueño, solo un estúpido sueño" me repetía.

- Ness… Ness ¿Estás dormido?

- ¿Lucas?

- Sí… - Uff… era un alivio escuchar eso - Ven, hay algo extraño – Dijo el rubio

Me incorporé y me desperecé un poco. Me levanté y me di cuenta de algo… aquel *knock* *knock* seguía sonando, pero no podía ser nada que temer, porque ya no estaba soñando… ¿no?

- Bueno… ¿Qué ocurre? – Dije en voz baja para no despertar a los de la habitación de al lado

- Verás… ¿Puedes oír a alguien llamar a la puerta? – Yo asentí – Bien, he ido a ver de quién se trataba, pero cuando he abierto, no había nadie. – Finalizó el rubio

- ¿De veras? – Pregunté extrañado – Déjame ver… - Me dirigí a la puerta. Tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de una broma de Falcon.

Caminé deslizando mis descalzos pies y cuando toqué el picaporte, recordé la pesadilla… dudé por un instante, pero finalmente abrí.

Efectivamente, no había nadie detrás de la puerta, asomé la cabeza y miré a ambos lados del pasillo, pero parecía que tampoco encontraría a nadie, sin embargo el *knock* *knock* continuaba sonando, incluso con la puerta abierta, este hecho hizo que Lucas y yo nos extrañáramos

- Puede que se trate de alguien que le esté dando golpes a la pared desde su dormitorio – Dije tratando de dar una explicación lógica

- Es posible – Respondió Lucas – En ese caso lo mejor será dormir y esperar que dejen de hacer ruido – Agregó

- Sí, tienes razón. – Finalicé.

De vuelta a mi cama, se me ocurrió mirar a una ventana, la única que no tenía la persiana bajada.

Al comprobar que había alguien detrás se me heló la sangre por un segundo, Lucas se dio cuenta y miró también para comprobar que ocurría. Soltó un grito ahogado y retrocedió un poco…

Estuve mirando durante un poco más de tiempo y descubrí que no era nada que temer, solamente se trataba de un pequeño mr. Saturn… pero aún así resultaba bastante perturbador encontrar uno de estos mirando por la ventana de tu habitación a las tres de la madrugada… y más aún si la ventana está orientada hacia un precipicio. El ser rosado que estaba fuera era el que había estado llamando todo este rato.

Abrí la ventana y el curioso ser entró flotando gracias al globo que tenía atado en su trenza. Lucas se acercó y le desató el globo sabiendo que el pobre no podría hacerlo solo

- Así que era este mr. Saturn el que había estado llamando todo el tiempo – Comentó Lucas

- Eso parece… un segundo… ¿Conoces a los mr. Saturns? – pregunté

- Si… les conocí en un viaje – Respondió Lucas sin querer dar muchos detalles

- _Ding mr. Saturn sueño… ¿Amigos dejan dormir con ellos?_ – Preguntó el inocente narigón, Lucas asintió, aunque yo por mi parte, no estaba muy convencido de que fuera una buena idea.

Después de eso, buscamos un cojín que nuestro "invitado" pudiera usar como un colchón y una toalla a modo de manta. Instalamos la cama improvisada en una de las mesillas de noche, donde todavía no habíamos puesto nada más que un reloj-despertador. El pequeño mr. Saturn se tumbó en su cama.

- _Buenas noches buenas Zoom _– Dijo con su cómica voz

- Que durmáis bien – Respondió el chico rubio

- Si eso, pero te lo advierto mr. Saturn, como nos hagas alguna de las vuestras, te tiramos por la ventana, pero sin globo – Amenacé al pequeño

- _Boing, no preocupar, mr. Saturn bueno _– Respondió.

Dicho esto, los tres nos dormimos.

…

- ¡Aaaaaagh! ¡Qué desastre!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Lucas? – Pregunté mientras me incorporaba, no hizo falta nada más que un segundo para darme cuenta de lo que había pasado:

Todo el dormitorio estaba patas arriba, nuestra ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo, el libro que me recomendó Poo también estaba en el suelo, el despertador se había roto y si, también estaba en el suelo. En el centro de todo el desastre se encontraba nuestro huésped saltando alegremente sobre una montaña de ropa.

- Ahora sí que la has hecho buena – Dije enfadado mientras cogía al mr. Saturn

- Espera Ness, no puedes tirarlo por la ventana ¡Lo matarías! – Advirtió Lucas asustado. Como respuesta, lo lancé furioso contra una pared, rebotó y volví a cogerlo.

- Está bien, esta vez te has librado.

Dejé caer al mareado mr. Saturn y Lucas suspiró aliviado. Miré la hora en mi reloj, era bastante temprano, pero aún así debíamos ir preparándonos para ir al comedor a desayunar.

Después de recoger nuestra ropa del suelo, nos vestimos como usualmente lo hacíamos. Lucas se cambió de ropa en el cuarto de baño mientras que yo lo hice en el dormitorio.

Una vez ambos estuvimos listos, nos marchamos hacia el comedor comentando lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Finalmente, llegamos al comedor. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo… era extraño y sobre todo preocupante que esto sucediera, pero supuse que se debía a que aún era muy pronto.

Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras charlábamos, tuvimos una conversación de lo más variada y pude conocer un poco más acerca de mi compañero. Realmente, las cosas que me contó no eran especialmente relevantes, cosas como Tazmily, la ciudad de donde proviene o Boney, el nombre de su perro, pero aún así, me agradaba conocer un poco más a mi compañero.

Acabamos de desayunar y el resto de smashers comenzaron a llegar uno a uno, todos muy cansados y con cara de sueño

Lucas y yo, nos marchamos en dirección a los jardines, pero al pasar por el enorme hall, me di cuenta de que los combates de la primera jornada ya estaban planificados.

Todos los horarios y batallas estaban apuntados en un enorme panel de color azul que se asemejaba bastante a un holograma. Tras echar un vistazo rápido, pude comprobar que, por desgracia, Lucas y yo teníamos un combate los dos a la misma hora, por lo que ninguno de los dos podría animar al otro en su pelea, sin embargo, era un alivio saber que habían contado con nosotros en la primera jornada, porque con todo el lío de Reggie, temía que nos expulsaran antes de poder debutar este año.

- Vaya… parece que me ha tocado con Donkey Kong… será un combate sencillo – Comenté

- ¿Estás seguro? Ese tal Donkey Kong… aquel gorila… parece muy fuerte – Añadió Lucas preocupado

- Bah… aunque sea muy fuerte siempre ataca sin pensar y eso es lo que me dará la victoria – Sonreí, impaciente por comenzar el combate

- Vaya… te ves muy seguro de ti mismo… espero que se te de bien – Comentó

- Bueno… no tengas prisa, porque los combates no empezarán hasta dentro de tres días

- Jajaja tienes razón… ¿Con quién me tocó a mí? – Preguntó curioso y nervioso a la vez

- Uhm… déjame ver - Eché otro vistazo al panel y encontré al contrincante de mi compañero – Es… Ike… creo que es un novato como tú… por desgracia no le conozco, así que no podré aconsejarte – Advertí

- bueno… si lo hicieras sería algo injusto – Repuso él

- Sí, creo que tienes razón… pero de todas formas deberías entrenar un poco si quieres ganar ese combate ¿no?

- Sí, supongo

- Pues entonces ya está. – Lucas me miró extrañado – Voy a ayudarte en tu entrenamiento para el combate de mañana. – Finalicé con una amplia sonrisa

Al rubio pareció gustarle la idea y sin nada más que añadir, nos dirigimos al complejo…

…

- Joooo… ¿dónde demonios estamos Ness? – Preguntó él, cansado ya de caminar

- Si lo supiera no estaríamos perdidos – Respondí a punto de perder la paciencia – Todos los años me pasa lo mismo, no sé qué problema tiene Master Hand para querer cambiar de sitio todas las cosas cuando por fin la gente consigue aprenderse más o menos el lugar de cada escenario – Continué algo enfadado.

- Tampoco hay necesidad de que entrenemos en ese escenario exactamente… cualquiera puede valer ¿no?

- Sí… pero me da rabia que hayan desordenado todo esto – Insistí – Bueno... creo que ese de allá estará bien– Lucas me dio la razón con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y nos fuimos hacia aquella sala…

Encima de la puerta, había un cartel en el que estaba escrito "pueblo Smash", supuse que ese escenario era una especie de homenaje al pueblo que se encontraba bajo la mansión

Nos colocamos frente a la puerta, miré una vez más a Lucas, él me devolvió la mirada y después abrí la puerta. Al empujarla, un intenso flash de luz me cegó por un instante y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba cayendo sobre el escenario.

Aterricé suavemente a diferencia de mi compañero, que cayó torpemente y siéndoos sincero, creo que debió dolerle bastante.

Comenzó nuestro entrenamiento, yo comencé por enseñarle unas nociones básicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su técnica se asemejaba un poco a la mía, lo cual era algo extraño.

Tras un buen rato peleando con él a corta distancia, decidí complicarle un poco la cosa. Retrocedí unos metros de un salto y conjuré un PK fire, bastante sencillo de esquivar. Lucas evadió mi ataque saltando por encima y mientras caía hacia mí, cargó en la palma de su mano lo que parecía ser un conjuro bastante potente. Esperé hasta el último segundo y lo esquivé como un auténtico profesional, colocándome detrás del rubio. Lo agarré y lo lancé en la dirección contraria a la que él estaba mirando, sacándole del terreno de batalla. Sin desperdiciar un segundo, salté tras él… ahora la batalla pasaba a ser una pelea aérea.

Nos intercambiamos golpes uno detrás del otro pero él apenas pudo atinar a darme mientras que mis golpes eran certeros y poderosos.

Finalmente, nos vimos forzados a volver al escenario si no queríamos caer al vacío. Conjuré mi PK thunder y me impulsé hasta agarrarme al borde. Cuando estaba sujeto al filo del escenario miré hacia donde Lucas estaba. Parecía que se había sorprendido al ver mi ataque, y por alguna razón, no trató de volver al escenario y cayó al vacío.

Al cabo de unos instantes, regresó sobre aquella plataforma de origen desconocido, se dejó caer y continuamos con la pelea.

Nuestra pequeña sesión de entrenamiento duró unas dos o tres horas y al terminarla, volvimos a nuestro dormitorio.

Al entrar, todo estaba extrañamente ordenado… y digo extrañamente porque creía que ese pequeño mr. Saturn habría hecho de las suyas de nuevo.

- Woah… fue un entrenamiento intenso – comentó mientras cogía un vaso y lo llenaba de agua

- Sí, bueno… no lo has hecho mal, pero aún te queda un largo camino – Añadí – Si seguimos entrenando así, es probable que ganes a ese tipo – Terminé. Lucas sonrió y luego dio un gran trago, parecía sediento.

- Eso estaría bien jeje…

- Esta tarde te enseñaré algunas maneras para volver al escenario una vez te han lanzado fuera, necesitas ayuda en eso.

- Sí, realmente no se me da muy bien así que tengo que practicar… - Dejó el vaso donde estaba

- Solo una pregunta Lucas… tus poderes especiales… ya sabes, como el rayo conjuré yo antes… ¿Cuáles son? – Pregunté intrigado

- Pues… es extraño pero… yo también soy un usuario del PSI

- ¿¡De veras! – Lucas asintió enérgicamente – Que curioso

- Si jajaja… pero de todas formas, no domino demasiado bien todos los poderes

- No te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudaré… de hecho, que tu también seas usuario del PSI facilita mucho las cosas – Sonreí – Pero aun así te va a resultar difícil llegar a ser un veterano como yo

- Ya… aunque si entreno lo suficiente llegaré a ser un duro rival, incluso para un veterano como tu – Respondió decidido, yo reí

- jajaja ese es el espíritu

Después de estar charlando durante un rato, fuimos a comer. Éramos de los primeros en llegar. Nos sentamos en una esquina de la mesa y comimos sin demasiados sobresaltos. Al terminar de comer, bajamos al pueblo Smash y nos dedicamos a curiosear por las tiendas del pueblo, mirando videojuegos, comics, bates de baseball etc. Estuvimos bastante tiempo dando vueltas por el pueblecito.

A pesar de que no estuve muy de acuerdo con él, Lucas me convenció para comprar algo que simulara una cama pequeña para nuestro nuevo compañero. Acabamos comprando una manta entera, de la cual, el mr. Saturn solamente utilizaría una octava parte, pero no tuvimos otra opción ya que no pudimos encontrar ninguna más pequeña. También cogimos una caja de madera para que fuese la cama, por suerte, el tamaño de esta sí que era el adecuado, en cuanto al colchón, no había problema con que utilizase el cojín que utilizó ayer.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo se va a quedar con nosotros? – Pregunté fastidiado por el simple hecho de tener que hacer de niñera de un mr. Saturn

- Bueno… había pensado que sería divertido tenerlo como mascota – Respondió feliz

- ¿¡Como mascota! – Lucas afirmó con la cabeza – No sabes en el lio en el que te estás metiendo…

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué tiene de malo tener una mascota? – Indagó

- Bueno… aparte del simple hecho de que nos va a meter en problemas con esas manías tan extrañas que tienen los mr. Saturns, está prohibido traer mascotas a la mansión – Respondí

- Oh… ya veo… - Lucas se entristeció un poco – Supongo que no es buena idea meterse en más problemas teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurrió ayer… - Me arrepentí un poco de lo que dije

- Ains… si te hace tanta ilusión, no hay problema con que se quede – Dije tratando de animarle – Además, después de haber comprado todo esto no nos podemos echar atrás – Me reafirmé

- Pero… ¿No estaba prohibido? – Preguntó confuso

- Sí, pero también está prohibido utilizar la televisión de la sala común para jugar a la consola y sin embargo nunca hemos tenido problemas, a pesar de hacerlo muy frecuentemente – Respondí. Lucas recuperó la ilusión

- ¿Entonces no hay problema? – Yo asentí - ¡Genial!

Al final el mr. Saturn se quedaba con nosotros… pero debíamos ser especialmente cuidadosos para no meternos en más líos, además… teniendo en cuenta que contaron con nosotros para la primera jornada, tal vez Reggie había pensado que expulsarnos era un castigo demasiado extremo, por lo que sería mejor no llamar demasiado la atención y así evitar arriesgarnos a que cambiara de opinión de nuevo…

Tras caminar durante un rato, finalmente llegamos al taller donde Jeff estaba arreglando el arwing. Entramos sin llamar. Era un lugar oscuro y lleno de trastos por todas partes, en el aire había un nauseabundo olor a aceite que por un segundo me recordó a Belch, un antiguo enemigo que… apestaba. En el centro del taller estaba el arwing aparentemente reparado por completo. De la cabina salía una tenue luz que se movía al compás de unos ruidos que sonaban desde dentro de la enorme nave.

- ¿Jeff? – Pregunté tratando de llamar a la persona que estaba dentro de la cabina

- ¿Ness? Espera un segundo, ahora mismo salgo

Se oyeron un par de golpes y unos pasos apresurados hasta que finalmente el genio de Winters salió a la superficie apuntándonos con su linterna. Su cara estaba parcialmente cubierta por suciedad, las gafas ya no eran para nada transparentes, y su elegante traje estaba hecho un asco… conociéndole, puedo aseguraros que estuvo trabajando desde el día anterior sin parar para comer ni para dormir.

- Llegas justo a tiempo, ahora mismo estaba terminando de arreglar un par de detalles – Comentó contento el chico rubio mientras se quitaba las gafas

- Eh… Jeff… ya sé que te lo he dicho miles de veces, pero no es bueno que te pases la noche en vela tratando de arreglar las cosas – Dije preocupado por el estado de mi amigo, además, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la nave…

- Bah, no te preocupes, te lo debía por haberte causado tantos problemas – Respondió risueño… realmente no sabía todos los problemas que me causó… pero sentía que tampoco podía echarle la culpa a Jeff por lo de Reggie, así que, con la intención de que no se sintiera culpable, no le conté nada al respecto.

Tras arreglar unas últimas cosas, nos montamos en la nave y Jeff pilotó hasta aterrizar sin problemas sobre la isla… resulta extraño no estrellarse cuando él pilota…

Finalmente, volvimos a nuestra habitación e instalamos la nueva cama del mr. Saturn en una esquina. Al terminar de montarla, Lucas se fue al baño mientras yo buscaba al nuevo inquilino, que no aparecía por ninguna parte. Tras estar un pequeño rato buscando sin encontrarle, me di cuenta de que fuera del dormitorio podía oírse mucho escándalo… demasiado…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunté al abrir de golpe la puerta.

- ¡Ness, corre! – Gritó Fox histérico cuando atravesó el pasillo como un rayo

- ¿Pe-pero qué está…?

Sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, un veloz Link, que corría como nunca antes lo había hecho, me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí llevándome tras él.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!

- Créeme que es por tu bien – Respondió Link y después aceleró.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que ocurre? – Indagué a la vez que trataba de seguir su ritmo

- ¡Master Hand! Se le ocurrió un castigo que… - Tembló un poco – Por las diosas ¡Es extremadamente severo! – Gritó mientras doblaba una esquina

Supuse que el castigo que mencionó Link no era otro que el que nos quería imponer la mano gigante por aquella batalla de comida...

…

Después de seguir al de las ropas verdes durante un rato, acabamos por llegar a una cueva que se encontraba en una de las paredes del precipicio. Parecía un buen lugar para esconderse de la mano maestra. Casi todo el mundo estaba aquí, desde los veteranos, que ya sabemos lo que sucede cuando se le ocurre algo a Master Hand, hasta los más novatos, que estaban bastante asustados.

- Oye Link… ¿Qué tipo de tortura se le ha ocurrido esta vez? – Pregunté curioso

- Algo que supera todos los límites… me dan escalofríos solo de pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido si nos hubiera cogido… - Dramatizó

- Ya, eso ya me lo imagino… ¿Pero de qué se trata?

- ¡Quiere que promocionemos el torneo Smash! ¡En la feria! – Gritó horrorizado

- ¿¡En la feria! – Exclamé asustado - ¿Qué tipo de mente perversa pudo pensar en algo así?

Y es que el hecho en sí de promocionar el torneo no era lo que nos causaba ese rechazo, sino que debíamos hacerlo en la mismísima feria… y probablemente os estaréis preguntando… "¿Qué ocurre con la feria? No parece ser un sitio tan malo ¿No?" pues os equivocáis, ese sitio es un lugar digno de ser temido…

La feria es un evento que se lleva a cabo en el periodo de tiempo que dura el torneo smash, realmente es un sitio muy animado y con un ambiente muy simpático, pero la cosa cambia si participas en el torneo.

En las carpas, se reúnen los archiconocidos clubs de fans. Cada uno de nosotros tiene el suyo propio (algunos más grandes que otros) y estos solamente se dedican a pensar en su luchador favorito y a pelearse con el resto de gente que no piensa como ellos.

Recuerdo que el primer año, me perdí en la feria. Tan solo con caminar por ese lugar, podía notar los cientos de miradas fijas que iban dirigidas hacia mí, lo cual me hacía sentir incómodo. Tras caminar por un rato, llegué a lo que parecía ser mi club de fans y decidí echarle un vistazo por curiosidad. Tras entrar, la gente se quedó atónita, saludé tímidamente y después de eso, empezaron a agruparse en torno a mí, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba totalmente rodeado de cientos de chicas y chicos que me miraban de arriba abajo, como si estuvieran analizándome meticulosamente, hasta que alguien gritó "¡es el de verdad!" y entonces, todos se abalanzaron sobre mí, cortándome la retirada… cuando desperté, no recordaba con exactitud lo que había ocurrido, estaba tirado en el suelo dentro de lo que parecía ser otra carpa. Esta vez, se trataba de la carpa del club de fans de Mario, que acababan de pelearse con el mío. Me miré a mi mismo, mi ropa estaba destrozada, tenía arañazos por todo el cuerpo y mi gorra de basebal favorita ya no estaba, por no mencionar que se habían llevado todo lo que llevaba en la mochila. Pero no penséis que en aquel lugar me trataron bien, en realidad, cuando me levanté, comenzaron a insultarme, a tratar de golpearme y bueno… creo que se imaginan el tipo de cosas que dijeron. Supuse que estaban enfadados conmigo por haber derrotado a Mario el día anterior. Por suerte esta vez sí que pude escapar de allí, jurándome a mí mismo que nunca jamás volvería a la feria. Algo parecido le pasó al resto de los veteranos, pero nunca nadie quiso hablar del tema.

…

Dejando el pasado de lado y tratando de ignorar el problema del castigo, busqué nerviosamente a Lucas, di un par de vueltas por la pequeña cueva pero no lo encontré…

Entonces, pensé en cómo había ocurrido todo, cuando me di cuenta…

- ¿Qué te ocurre Ness? Estás pálido… ¿Tanto odias la feria? – Preguntó Link al ver mi cara

- No es eso… Lucas…

- ¿Quién, tu compañero? ¿Qué ocurre? – Siguió Link sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía

- ¡Lucas sigue en la habitación!

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo. En realidad este capítulo iba a ser bastante más largo; iba a contar lo que ocurría con Lucas y algo más, pero mientras lo estaba escribiendo me di cuenta de que iba a ser un capítulo inmenso por lo que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Pero no os preocupéis, la segunda parte está en camino.<p>

De todas formas, os agradecería que compartierais conmigo vuestra opinión (el que quiera, que yo no obligo a nadie) para así poder mejorar la calidad de mis capítulos.

muchas gracias por leer.


	4. desastres

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, tardé bastante en publicarlo a pesar de haberlo empezado hace tiempo, así que antes de que empiecen a leer, me gustaría disculparme, sobre todo pido disculpas a la gente que leyó el fic desde el minuto cero.

Lo lamento

Bueno, ahora relájense y disfruten del cap ¡nos vemos al final!

* * *

><p><strong>Super Smash Brother's stories<strong>

**desastres**

Todo había sucedido muy deprisa, apenas habíamos vuelto de entrenar cuando sucedió. Era un desastre, una catástrofe… no podía imaginar lo mal que lo pasaría si le encontrara… tal vez él tendría menos suerte que yo ahí abajo… no quería ni pensar en lo que podría ocurrirle, además, si por alguna casualidad encontraran al mr. Saturn que tenemos como mascota, estaríamos en problemas… en graves problemas me atrevería a decir.

Pero ese no era momento de pensar en lo que podría ocurrir, debía volver y salvar a Lucas, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar… si hubiera sido la situación inversa, es decir, si yo me hubiera quedado en la habitación, por alguna razón, creo que él habría ido a buscarme… no podía dejarlo tirado.

Me levanté decidido y caminé hacia la salida, sentía cómo las miradas extrañadas de mis compañeros se clavaban en mí. Nadie, excepto Link conocía la situación… así que supongo que era una reacción normal.

- Chicos tengo… - tragué saliva – Tengo que volver – finalicé mirándoles de reojo

Al momento de decir eso, casi todos los veteranos y algunos más se sobresaltaron. Estaban confusos y preocupados por mí a la vez. Trataron de convencerme para que me quedara a salvo, pero no les hice caso… no les dije nada, solamente miré al exterior y continué caminando.

- ¡Espera! ¡Yo iré contigo! – gritó alguien desde el fondo. El resto de voces se apagaron y yo me giré para ver quién había dicho eso.

El hyliano se encontraba de pie frente a mí, rodeado del resto de veteranos que contemplaban la escena sin poder entender nada… incluso yo estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir… sabes lo que pasará si nos encuentra ¿verdad?

- Bah, eso no me asusta – respondió convencido de sí mismo y tratando de restarle importancia al asunto – Además, no puedo dejar que un enano cabezón como tú campee a sus anchas sin que nadie le cubra la espalda – terminó en un tono burlesco.

Todos rieron su broma calladamente, esas risas, de algún modo hicieron que me tranquilizara… supongo que desde un principio él pretendía eso.

Se acercó hacia mí con esa sonrisa suya que le hacía verse tan confiable, me dio una palmadita en la espalda nos giramos hacia el exterior.

Sin nada más que añadir, el del gorro verde y yo, nos marchamos

…

Tras trepar un poco por el precipicio, finalmente nos encontramos en los jardines de la mansión. Nunca antes me había fijado en lo enormes y majestuosos que eran…

Caminamos bajo los frondosos árboles frutales, ocultándonos entre sus troncos con ayuda de las sombras que proyectaban sus copas, anduvimos de cuclillas un tramo en el que nuestra única protección era un seto y finalmente llegamos a la gran fuente. Aquella gran fuente que se encontraba frente a la mansión.

- A partir de aquí debemos ser especialmente cuidadosos – advertí

- Bien, no te preocupes por eso, soy un experto en pasar desapercibido… ¿No te conté la historia de cómo me infiltré en la fortaleza de las bandidas del desierto y…?

- Sí, sí ya… esa historia ya me la contaste unas siete veces – interrumpí. Link puso una mueca de fastidio, pero se serenó rápidamente.

Tras estar seguros de que no venía Master Hand, entramos sigilosamente a la enorme y en ese momento silenciosa mansión. Una vez dentro, nos dirigimos a la habitación 12, donde estaba Lucas.

Los pasillos ahora estaban solitarios, silenciosos y por alguna razón, fríos. Además, parecían extenderse hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad… parecían no tener fin.

Las luces estaban apagadas, las pocas ventanas que daban al exterior, estaban tapadas con enormes maderos clavados a la pared, a cada paso que dábamos, un eco casi inaudible recorría todos los recovecos del lugar… daba la sensación de que estuviéramos dentro de una película de terror.

Avanzamos sin problemas hasta la puerta de la habitación número 12 y sin pensarlo dos veces, atravesamos la entrada.

Encontramos a Lucas tumbado en su cama leyendo un libro junto al mr. Saturn, que por alguna razón, parecía estar entretenido con el mero hecho de mirar al techo.

El héroe de las orejas picudas y yo, fuimos corriendo hacia donde él estaba, pero antes de poder dar dos míseros pasos, oí un gran ruido detrás mío y luego sentí un golpe que me empujó junto con Link hasta el fondo del dormitorio.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y temiendo lo peor, agarré al mr. Saturn y lo escondí en un cajón de la mesilla de noche.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Os encontré ratitas escurridizas! – gritó alguien

Alcé la vista un instante y pude ver qué tal y como sospechaba, Master Hand nos había encontrado.

- En serio, llevo horas buscándoos… ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Es más ¿dónde demonios está todo el mundo?

Poco a poco, ella iba avanzando, acorralándonos contra la pared… si esto seguía así no tardaría mucho en agarrarnos y llevarnos por la fuerza a la feria… tenía que pensar en algo y tenía que ser rápido.

- Después de todo el jaleo que montasteis anoche con esa estúpida pelea de comida, estaba claro que no os libraríais de un castigo especial… - se acercó un poco

Miré en todas las direcciones, pero parecía que no había salida y eso me frustraba…

- Aunque lo cierto es que deberíais estar agradecidos de que no haya sido especialmente severo... porque ustedes saben lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser mis castigos… - un poco más cerca…

Finalmente nuestras espaldas chocaron contra la pared. Miré preocupado a Link y él me devolvió la mirada, haciéndome saber que tampoco sabía cómo escapar. Lucas parecía no entender demasiado bien la situación. La sombra de Master Hand se cernía sobre nosotros, fueron unos momentos de verdadera angustia, realmente, no teníamos escapatoria…

…

Tras resistirnos inútilmente, acabamos atados de pies y manos sobre lo que parecía una plataforma flotadora que nos transportaba hacia el pueblo Smash… me gustaría saber de dónde demonios salió dicha plataforma, y más importante aún, ¿por qué nunca nos dejaron usarla para ir y venir del pueblo? Es decir, si nos hubieran permitido utilizarla, no habría tenido tantos problemas con Reggie…

- Se te ve preocupado Ness – comentó Link – No te preocupes, a juzgar por la posición del sol, no estaremos mucho rato allí abajo – sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería, me giré y comprobé que ya casi estaba anocheciendo…

- Espero que estés en lo cierto – respondí.

Hubo un pequeño silencio

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué decidiste acompañarme Link?

- ¿Uh? Ya te lo dije, no podía dejar marchar a alguien tan escandaloso cómo tú – me entraron ganas de contestar – Además, quedarme allí con Zelda habría sido un suicidio…

- Ya estamos con esas…

- Créeme, no sabes lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser… y más aún cuando comienza con "ese" tema… - contestó

Hubo un breve silencio… a pesar de que el hyliano suele ser muy exagerado, esta vez tenía toda la razón, y es que muchas de las veces que Link no puede quedar con nosotros, es por culpa de Zelda, que siempre está acosándolo y presionándole con "ese" tema

- Uh… perdón por preguntar pero… Cuál es "ese" tema – indagó Lucas.

- Eh… bueno… es una larga historia… pero básicamente… - comenzó Link

- Ella se le declaró el año pasado – interrumpí tajante

- Agh… no me lo recuerdes… nunca antes había pasado tanta vergüenza

- ¡Eso es porque en realidad te gusta! – bromeé

- ¿¡Gustarme! No hagas chistes tan crueles… yo solo la veo como una amiga

- Pero… al final no quisiste salir con ella ¿cierto? – preguntó Lucas

- Si… pero desde entonces todo el mundo está convencido de que hacemos buena pareja... ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que yo no la quiero?

- Entonces… ¿Por qué se empeña en salir contigo? Quiero decir… ya ha sido rechazada una vez ¿no? – continuó Lucas

- Ya, pero ya sabes: las tías están locas – sentenció Link

- No le hagas caso Lucas, lo que le ocurre es que no puede entender cómo se siente una persona enamorada

- ¿Uh? ¿Y he de suponer que tú si lo entiendes? - replicó

- Bueno… tengo una ligera idea

- Ya, ya, seguro… es esa chica rubia ¿verdad? – eso fue un golpe bajo

- ¿Qué? No seas infantil, ella solo es mi amiga – me defendí

- Sí, sí, claro… ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Creo que Paula… - sonrió malévolamente - Ness y Paula… ¡Qué buena pareja hacéis! – continuó el hyliano con la clara intención de fastidiarme

- No digas estu…

- Callaos ya casi hemos llegado, no quiero que os estéis peleando cuando puedan vernos – interrumpió Master Hand con un tono más serio de lo habitual. Nosotros guardamos silencio, pero Link siguió mirándome como si me hubiera pillado

Finalmente aterrizamos en el pueblo Smash, cerca de la entrada a la feria. Master Hand nos desató y nos obligó a entrar… era un momento de verdadera tensión…

Miré a Link, que caminaba por delante de Lucas y de mí. Se podía notar que su respiración estaba bastante más acelerada de lo normal, no estaba muy seguro de hacia dónde mirar, no quería alzar la vista y ver a la temida feria, pero tampoco quería parecer asustado… se giró levemente, devolviéndome la mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando me miró pude ver lo preocupado que estaba, a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo.

- Llegó la hora – tragó algo de saliva – Ha sido un placer conocerte

- Exageras, apenas terminemos esto nos marcharemos – repliqué para darle ánimos

- Hey chicos… ¿por qué decís que este lugar es tan horrible? – preguntó el psíquico rubio

- Creo que… lo comprobarás esta tarde – respondimos los dos veteranos a la vez.

Atravesamos las amplias calles de la feria bajo la atenta mirada de todas las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Escudriñaban nuestros rostros con la mirada, nos miraban de arriba abajo, atentos a cada uno de nuestros movimientos, sin parpadear… bajo un silencio sepulcral… resultaba muy incómodo.

Tras caminar durante un rato bajo la sombra de la mano gigantesca, llegamos hasta la entrada de una enorme carpa repleta de los símbolos del torneo Smash así como de los de sus integrantes. Entramos dentro.

Aquí el ambiente era diferente al de afuera… se sentía menos incómodo, todo resultaba más… familiar.

Master Hand nos ordenó que nos subiéramos a la enorme plataforma central y que dijésemos algo para llamar la atención y así, conseguir la atención de la gente para luego hacer un pequeño espectáculo. Cuando nos hallamos en el escenario nos miramos entre nosotros sin saber que decir… a ninguno se nos ocurría nada, hasta que una idea se cruzó por mi mente.

- Link, ya sé lo que podemos hacer – Lucas y el hyliano me miraron curiosos – antes de nada, saca tu ocarina. – Link buscó en su bolsillo y agarró su preciado instrumento, yo por mi parte, saqué mi púa de guitarra eléctrica – Lucas, necesito que me traigas una de esas guitarras que están apoyadas en la pared de la carpa – el muchacho rubio me trajo una bastante chula y luego la enchufó al altavoz.

- Entiendo – dijo el elfo con una mirada de confianza – Yo haré los acordes, tú encárgate de la melodía principal

- Hey, esperadme, yo también quiero participar – dijo Lucas mientras enchufaba a los altavoces su teclado electrónico. – Muy bien, estoy listo. – el héroe del tiempo y yo miramos incrédulos al ya no tan tímido Lucas – no os preocupéis por mí, aunque no lo parezca tengo un buen sentido musical.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros,. Estábamos inseguros, pero si funcionaba, sería un gran espectáculo.

Tomé aire. Desde el principio ya sabía cuál sería el tema que interpretaríamos: era un tema sencillo, muy intuitivo y fácil de acompañar. Acerqué la púa a las cuerdas de la guitarra y comencé con una melodía sencilla…

Comencé yo solo, tocando las armoniosas notas, mis compañeros escucharon en silencio. En un principio mis notas sonaban débiles y acalladas, pero poco a poco fueron tomando más y más fuerza. Lucas fue el primero en comenzar con los acordes, tocando delicadamente unos preciosos acompañamientos que encajaban perfectamente con la melodía que yo tocaba.

Al cabo de unos segundos llegó el momento de interpretar la melodía principal, la ocarina de Link sustituyó la música que yo antes tocaba mientras que yo hice sonar una linda melodía, una melodía que me traía muchos recuerdos, una melodía que una vez estuvo dividida en ocho partes. Mi púa rozaba con fuerza las cuerdas de la guitarra, cargando las notas con entusiasmo a la par que mis dos compañeros marcaban el camino con unos lindos y cálidos acordes.

La gente se acercaba al escenario, rodeándolo. Al poco tiempo, la carpa estuvo llena de gente, que se sintió atraída por nuestra música.

Estuvimos tocando durante unos cinco minutos. Cuando acabamos, alzamos la vista y pudimos ver a todas esas personas, que nos miraban con brillo en sus ojos… hubo unos instantes de silencio y luego… la gente estalló… estalló en aplausos, unos aplausos que resultaban ensordecedores. Nos vitorearon, chillaron de pura emoción, gritaron nuestros nombres una y otra vez e incluso tiraron confeti.

Nos miramos entre nosotros y luego nos unimos a todos esos gritos. Resultaba increíble que consiguiéramos interpretar a la perfección un tema sin haberlo practicado antes, pero por algún motivo fuimos capaces de conseguirlo sin problemas.

Miré a Master Hand, quien estaba en el fondo de la carpa con su dedo gordo levantado en señal de aprobación.

…

Estuvimos en la carpa charlando con los aficionados y regalando algunos recuerdos del torneo Smash hasta que anocheció.

- Al final no fue tan duro – comenté

- Sí, después de esto, no puedo comprender por qué no os gusta este sitio, ¡lo de hoy fue algo fantástico! – añadió Lucas

- Bueno, supongo que si nos fue tan bien es porque Master Hand vigilaba que ningún loco saltara a por nosotros – replicó Link

- Tú y tu optimismo Link – puntualicé sarcásticamente. Lucas rió

- Lo hicisteis muy bien. Hoy vino mucha más gente de lo habitual y sin duda, fue gracias a vosotros… Creo que aparte de que supondrá una buena publicidad para el torneo, ha sido una muy buena manera de daros a conocer y de ganaros la simpatía de la gente. – dijo Master Hand mientras nos acompañaba hasta el exterior. Nosotros asentimos

Una vez fuera, el sexto sentido de Link le alertó de que estaba cerca del peligro. Miró atento hacia los lados, hasta que, efectivamente, el peligro saltó hacia él

- ¡HYAAAAAAA! – Gritó una chica azul al abalanzarse hacia el de las orejas picudas… creo que era una mujer-pez o algo así - ¡Link estuviste genial allí arriba!

Link esquivó hábilmente a la chica echando a correr, pero su perseguidora no desistió y salió tras él… finalmente se alejaron tanto que les perdimos de vista.

- Parece que no volverá en un rato – comenté.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo, hasta que Master Hand lo rompió

- Oye Ness… ¿no sabrás por casualidad el motivo por el que Reggie está tan enfadado últimamente? – preguntó la mano flotadora. Lo cierto es que me resultaba una pregunta difícil de responder…

- No – mentí - ¿Por qué, qué está haciendo?

- Umm… ha insistido bastante en hablar con… ya sabes… el mandamás.

- ¿¡En serio! Uh… y… ¿Lo ha conseguido?

- No, pero a pesar de no conseguir nada, él sigue insistiendo… ya sabes cómo es… me gustaría saber en lo que está pensando

- …

Esas eran unas noticias desesperanzadoras, Lucas y yo nos confiamos demasiado al ver que participaríamos en la primera jornada, creímos que Reggie nos habría perdonado… nunca imaginé que estuviera tan empeñado en echarnos… incluso hasta el punto de querer hablar con el mandamás…

Miré a Lucas, el cual, miraba al vacío con una expresión seria. Supuse que él también había comprendido: si las cosas seguían así, no duraríamos mucho tiempo más en el torneo…

Me dolía bastante el no poder hacer nada, me sentía como un inútil… pero abandonar habría sido el camino fácil…

"hiciste una promesa ¿recuerdas?" pensé "haré todo lo que esté en mi mano… lo juro por mi honor"

Este recuerdo me reconfortó. Apreté mi puño con fuerza, no podía echarme atrás: este año, pasara lo que pasase, permaneceríamos dentro del torneo hasta el final.

…

Continuamos caminando hacia la plataforma con la que nos trajeron aquí. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo, lo único que brillaba en el cielo eran las estrellas y una enorme luna llena. A medio camino, escuché a alguien llamándome, parecía ser una chica. Me giré sin estar seguro de dónde estaba ella, pero detrás de mi no había nadie.

- ¡Ness! – gritó a la vez que saltaba sobre mi espalda. Me abrazó con fuerza.

Miré al frente y me encontré con una cara conocida.

- ¡Paula! ¡Me alegro de verte!

- ¡Estuviste genial allí arriba! – exclamó alegre

- Jeje me alegro de que te gustara

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio durante unos segundos

- Ejem – interrumpió Master Hand – Como parece que ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas que contarse, creo que será mejor que Lucas y yo nos vayamos yendo

- No espera, no hace falta que… - comencé a decir, pero pensándolo bien, sería divertido hablar un rato con ella – Está bien, iré a la mansión más tarde

- Ju… no importa si no vienes esta noche, pero no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte

- Espera ¿Qué? – no podía creerlo… ¿había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?

- Que lo paséis bien – dicho esto, se marcharon

…

Después de que se marcharan, dimos un paseo mientras charlábamos…

- Master Hand… ¿Se puede saber en qué estaba pensando?

- No le des importancia – rió – Seguro que ha sido una broma, nada más

- Ya… pero a veces se pasan un poco… - me quejé

Tras andar por un rato, mis tripas me traicionaron con un escandaloso gruñido, me puse colorado de la vergüenza

- Vaya… - se rió un poco - ¿Has cenado? – preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, ella se limitó a seguir riendo dulcemente – Entonces, cenemos algo juntos, ¿Qué te parece ir allí? – propuso.

Entramos en un establecimiento de comida rápida, no era precisamente el lugar que habría elegido para ir a cenar con ella, pero tampoco tenía suficiente dinero en la cartera como para pagar un lugar medianamente decente.

Yo me compré una hamburguesa y ella solo pidió un refresco.

Nos sentamos al lado de una ventana. Éramos las dos únicas personas cenando allí. Al cabo de unos minutos terminamos nuestra comida, pero nos quedamos sentados allí charlando durante un rato más.

- Ha sido una sorpresa encontrarte en el pueblo – comenté – Creía que vendrías dentro de unos días

- Sí, pero Poo se empeñó en venir, dijo que quería verte antes de que empezaran los combates

- Ya veo… conociéndole supongo que te arrastró a venir con él

- No, bueno… la verdad es que yo también quería venir a verte antes de que empezaran los combates – respondió tímidamente. Me sonrojé un poco.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos. En un intento de disimular el rubor, miré por la ventana, la calle estaba en calma, parecía que estaba siendo protegida por la oscuridad de la noche. Volví mí mirada a Paula, la cual, me miraba a los ojos fijamente. Al chocar su mirada con la mía, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a lo que ella respondió agachando ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de evitar que yo la viera sonrojada… era muy linda

- Cambiando de tema ¿quién era el chico rubio que estaba en el escenario contigo antes en la feria?

- ¿Uh? ¿Te refieres al del gorro verde o al del remolino en el pelo?

- Al segundo

- Oh… es Lucas, mi compañero de habitación

- Lucas… nunca lo había visto

- Bueno, eso es porque es un novato

- Ya veo… ¿Y dices que compartes dormitorio con él?

- Sí. – respondí.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio.

- Emm… ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

- Sí, será divertido.

Dicho esto, Paula y yo nos marchamos de aquel lugar y anduvimos por las oscuras calles del pueblo. Continuamos conversando mientras caminábamos. Finalmente llegamos al enorme lago.

Cansados de andar, nos tumbamos en la hierba, en un lugar cercano al agua y alejados de cualquier persona que pudiera pasar por allí. Estábamos tumbados el uno al lado del otro, sin tocarnos, pero cerca al fin y al cabo. No hablábamos, solo observábamos el cielo.

En un suspiro, extendió su mano, colocándola encima de la mía y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún otro movimiento, no queríamos perturbar este ambiente tan dulce. Simplemente, cerramos los ojos, disfrutando al máximo de esta sensación.

- Me gustaría… que este momento durase para siempre – confesó tras suspirar.

La verdad es que yo también deseé lo mismo: estar tumbado junto a ella, a las orillas de un lago, los dos, tomados de la mano, bajo un precioso cielo estrellado… parecía un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar… era todo tan… bonito…

Sentía cómo mis sentimientos trataban de aflorar, trataban de darse a conocer, pero no quería, solo de pensar en ello me sonrojaba, por eso trataba de reprimirlos dentro de mí… además… ¿qué ocurriría si mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos? ¿Cómo debía actuar en una situación así? Estaba asustado, pero no podría guardarlos en mi interior para siempre… probablemente, este era el mejor momento de mostrarlos… este era el mejor momento de decirle que…

- Paula… - comencé

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… - por fin iba a confesárselo - Quería decirte que… - iba a decírselo, no podía echarme atrás en un momento como ese - Umm… - por unos instantes, dudé. Ella me miraba con curiosidad – Esto… - no me lo podía creer, no me salían las palabras

- Dime, no tengas miedo, no me enfadaré – dijo con una dulce sonrisa para ayudarme

- Yo… - iba… ¿iba a conseguirlo? - no, olvídalo, no era importante - ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? No podía creerlo, ¿Dónde había ido todo ese coraje? ¿Por qué no pude decírselo?

- Mmm… está bien, de todas formas, ya es un poco tarde… debería irme a la posada… ¿Me acompañas?

- Sí, no hay problema.

Dicho esto nos levantamos para irnos, ya había desperdiciado una oportunidad única, aunque, si lo hacía bien, todavía podía decírselo… pero por un capricho del destino, Link, que seguía huyendo de aquella chica me agarró de la camiseta y tiró de mí mientras gritaba como un loco.

- ¡Huyamos de aquí Ness! – berreó el orejas-picudas mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas

- ¿Qué? ¡Paula espérame, en seguida voy! – le dije a la rubia, la cual, cada vez se alejaba más y más

- Déjalo Ness, nos vemos mañana – me gritó desde lo lejos

- ¡No espera! – insistí, pero ella no pudo oírme… se estaba marchando

…

- Maldita sea Link, ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que estropearlo todo? Todo estaba saliendo tan bien…

- Lo siento Ness, pero no podía dejarte allí solo con ella, habría sido horrible… fue por tu bien. – contestó el elfo

- Habría sido horrible para ti, a mí no me habría pasado nada y además… - dudé durante unos segundos si debía contárselo – Ahora mismo estaría con ella… - terminé

- Uh… - comprendió al instante lo que sucedía – No lo sabía… - miró al suelo arrepentido – Yo… - levantó la mirada, tratando de excusarse, pero no pudo – Maldición… lo lamento – se disculpó con sinceridad – Comprendo que estés enfadado… ¿Aún hay tiempo para que vuelvas con ella? – preguntó tratando de encontrar una opción para enmendar su error.

- No, la vi marcharse… - respondí – No te preocupes Link, ya habrá otra ocasión

Link cedió algo desanimado y nos marchamos hacia la catapulta.

Al entrar en la mansión, nos encontramos con una escena bastante… ¿extraña? No sabría como describirla:

Básicamente, en el suelo del pasillo había bastantes montones de ropa de varias personas, también había algunas prendas colgadas de las lámparas que alumbraban el pasillo. La gente buscaba histérica y enojada sus prendas entre los diferentes montones mientras preguntaban qué había pasado y por qué ocurrió esto.

Link pudo distinguir una de sus prendas de ropa en el suelo y corrió a recogerlo, se trataban de (oh dios, ¿lo diré?) una prenda de ropa interior de triangulitos amarillos.

- ¿¡Quién pudo cometer semejante delito! – gritó indignado el de las ropas verdes mientras sujetaba su preciada posesión.

Por alguna razón, creía saber quién era el responsable de este desorden…

Fui corriendo hacia el dormitorio número 12 y busqué en el cajón donde había escondido al mr. Saturn, pero estaba completamente vacío, así que salí de la habitación, me dirigí al montón más apartado de todos y tiré de una trenza con un lazo rosa sacando a mi "mascota" de su escondite.

Le llevé escondida en mi mochila y le solté sobre la cama, estaba furioso.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho? – pregunté enojado

- _Boing, Mr. Saturn siente, pero él no pudo evitar_ – respondió

- ¿Te das cuenta en el lío en el que podrías habernos metido si te llegan a encontrar?

- _Zoom… yo sentir… pero nadie venir a por mí, así que yo aburrido y me fui a jugar fuera _– replicó

- Uff… mira, yo no estoy para pelearme contigo, ya se encargará Lucas de reñirte – el extraño ser suspiró aliviado – en cuanto a esa manía tuya de saquear los armarios y desordenarlo todo, ya veremos qué se me ocurre para que no quieras ni intentarlo de nuevo – finalicé amenazándole.

Después de esto, Lucas entró en la habitación, le expliqué todo lo que estaba sucediendo y comenzó a regañar a nuestra problemática mascota mientras que yo trataba de recuperar nuestras prendas de ropa perdidas.

…

Antes de poder darnos cuenta, el reloj ya marcaba la una de la madrugada. Entre todos, habíamos conseguido ordenar aquel desastre y sinceramente, estábamos agotados. Cada uno de nosotros se marchó a su cuarto.

Lucas estaba sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana, parecía muy cansado, aunque se mantenía despierto. Mientras, yo preparaba el lugar donde dormiría nuestra mascota, pretendíamos esconderlo dentro del armario, pero si hubiéramos llegado a cometer ese error, a la mañana siguiente nos habríamos encontrado toda nuestra ropa por el suelo, por lo que decidimos que lo mejor sería que durmiese dentro del cuarto de baño; no nos hacía mucha gracia tener a alguien tan chalado como el Mr. Saturn dentro del baño durante toda la noche, pero era la única solución.

- Ness… aún no le hemos puesto ningún nombre – comentó el soñoliento Lucas

- Cierto… - afirmé – Supongo que Saturn sería algo muy obvio así que…

- ¿Qué te parece Lucky?

- Lucky… sí, es un buen nombre

- Bien, pues a partir de ahora te llamaremos Lucky – enunció Lucas al recién nombrado.

- Déjale Lucas, ya casi está dormido y será mejor para nosotros que no se despierte

- Jejeje – rió – Supongo que tienes razón

- De hecho, nosotros también tendríamos que irnos a dormir – dije tras bostezar

- Sí, ha sido un día muy duro… pero también fue muy divertido – añadió. Yo solamente sonreí, dándole la razón – de todas formas, espero poder entrenar más mañana

- Desde luego, porque de otra forma lo vas a tener crudo en tus combates – añadí, él sonrió tímidamente.

Dicho esto, no pude evitar bostezar de nuevo, él comprendió, apagó la luz y cada uno se acostó en su cama…

…

Traté de dormir durante un rato, pero no conseguí nada. Di vueltas sobre mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero fue en vano. Miré el reloj, eran ya las 2 de la madrugada.

Desesperado, me levanté y fui al cuarto de baño para beber algo de agua y despejarme un poco. Avancé con cuidado para no pisar al pequeño Mr. Saturn, de hecho, no encendí la luz: así no le despertaría.

Llené el vaso con agua del grifo mientras me frotaba un ojo. Cuando el agua rebosó, eché un gran trago y luego devolví el vaso a su lugar. Abandoné el dormitorio provisional de nuestra pequeña mascota y volví a meterme en mi cama...

Había sido un día muy intenso: el desastre producido por Lucky, ese buen rato con Paula, la tarde en la feria, la incursión en la mansión tras haber huido de Master Hand, el entrenamiento con Lucas, el susto que nos dio ese Mr. Saturn tan problemático… dicho así no parecía haber sido demasiado, sin embargo, todo resultó demasiado agotador… pero aun así, no conseguía conciliar el sueño… ¿por qué?

- Tal vez… - susurré casi en silencio – Sea por… aquella pesadilla

Recordé al instante cómo fue, con todo lujo de detalles… era algo inquietante…

A medida que continuaba pensando, mis parpados iban descendiendo poco a poco, como si me pesaran, hasta que finalmente, me dormí.

…

Regresé al rincón de mi mente en el que los sueños tienen lugar, estaba en un lugar oscuro, parecía estar flotando sobre el vacío más absoluto, hasta que comencé a sentir una perturbación… debajo de mi, comenzó a brillar una intensa luz roja, que lejos de ser un espectáculo de color que trasmitía bienestar, era una fuerte y dolorosa luz roja, que me recordaba a la sangre. Sentí miedo, pero tras juntar un poco de valor, miré hacia abajo y pude ver como una figura gigantesca se alzaba entre las tinieblas para situarse frente a mí: se trataba de Pockey

Un Pockey enorme con una sonrisa atípica en él: una sonrisa insana y llena de locura. Mientras sonreía, escuché su voz hablando directamente dentro de mi cabeza:

- ¡He vuelto! – gritó desquiciado

…

Me desperté de un salto.

Miré a mí alrededor, ya era de día, parecía que la noche apenas hubiera durado cinco minutos, Lucas no estaba en su cama.

- Oh, ¿te desperté? – preguntó mi compañero de habitación

- No, para nada – respondí – Hey… ¿Ya te has preparado para irte?

El rubio ya se había vestido como solía hacer y parecía listo para marcharse a desayunar

- Bueno, es que no quise despertarte y… aproveché para vestirme – respondió

- Uh… ya veo… enseguida me preparo yo también, tu vete yendo hacia el comedor – le indiqué. Lucas asintió y se marchó, dejándome solo con Lucky en el dormitorio.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba listo para marchar tras el psíquico rubio, pero en lugar de hacer eso, me quedé mirando por la ventana pensativo…

¿Por qué tuve pesadillas sobre él de nuevo? ¿Qué querían decir? Estaba asustado y a la vez extrañado… ¿qué significaba todo esto?

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había soñado… este no era un buen momento para ponerse a pensar en algo como esto… con todos los problemas que teníamos Lucas y yo, perder el tiempo con eso era una estupidez.

No importa qué, debía dar la cara y continuar hacia delante, me daba la sensación de que iba a ocurrir algo… no podría echarme atrás pasara lo que pasara…

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo, mi impresión ha sido bastante buena (excepto el final, que me parece un poco flojo) a pesar de haber tardado tanto, espero coincidir con vuestras opiniones, pero de todas formas, creo que los siguientes caps serán mejores, no es por dejaros con las ganas, pero la historia está avanzando de una manera que me está gustando (aunque muy lento XD) y en mi opinión, lo que está por veniros gustará. Bueno, basta de especulaciones: no dudéis en decirme vuestra opinión y en dejar criticas (constructivas si puede ser) para mejorar.<p>

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Póker y apuestas

hola chicos y chicas, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 de mi fic. Tardé menos en subirlo que el resto, pero eso no quiere decir que fuera rápido XD. Es un comienzo, poco a poco iré aumentando mi ritmo de publicación (o eso espero)

bueno como sea, aquí abajo está ya, por fin, el 5º capítulo, así que ya no os molesto más con mi random del comienzo de cada capi y... ¡a disfrutar!

* * *

><p><strong>Super Smash Brothers' Stories<strong>

**Póker y apuestas**

Caminé una vez más por los pasillos hacia el comedor. Desde el final del pasillo podía oírse el ligero alboroto y el continuo murmullo de los Smashers. Pude oír a Marth tratando de despertar al perezoso de Link, a Yoshi protestando porque alguien se había comido parte de su desayuno, al capitán Falcon gritando alguna de sus típicas estupideces mañaneras… si… era una mañana normal, dentro de lo posible claro.

Entré en la enorme sala, todo el mundo desayunaba mientras charlaba y reía con quién estuviese a su lado. Me senté en la mesa de la izquierda al lado de Luigi y de Link, como era usual en mí. Lucas estaba a dos o tres asientos más a la derecha.

Había mucha variedad de comida en la mesa, desde las más comunes tostadas hasta el más exótico de los zumos, pasando claro está por el típico desayuno inglés de los huevos con beicon y por la mítica taza de chocolate con churros. Claro que con tanto que elegir, era complicado decidirse, en mi caso simplemente tomé unas tostadas y un zumo de naranja, un desayuno que podría considerarse algo escaso, pero tampoco tenía mucho hambre.

Mientras comía, me llamó la atención la conversación que tenían Luigi y Samus, que estaba sentada en frente del fontanero de verde. Llevaba su traje zero supongo que porque ir en ese traje de robot es bastante incómodo

- No entiendo quién pudo hacer algo así ayer – le comentó Luigi a la caza recompensas

- Ni yo… sospecho de Falcon, pero no estoy del todo segura – respondió

Sin duda, estaban hablando del jaleo que montó Lucky la noche anterior, me limité a callar y a escuchar.

- No creo… ni siquiera Falcon haría algo como eso – la rubia levantó una ceja dudando de lo que Luigi acababa de decir – bueno… por lo menos no habría hecho lo mismo con su ropa

- Supongo que tienes razón… - se tumbó sobre la mesa dándose por vencida – pero si no ha sido él… no se me ocurre ningún otro sospechoso… aagh, daría cualquier cosa para saber quién fue el responsable y así hacerle pagar

Resultaba incómodo ser en parte el culpable, pero más aún saber quién fue y no poder decirlo.

- ¿De verdad darías cualquier cosa? – preguntó un hombre que se acercaba caminando pausadamente hacia nosotros.

Era un tipo alto de unos 23 años, tenía unos pequeños y rasgados ojos marrones, los cuales estaban medio tapados con la cinta negra que tenía atada a la frente. Pelo castaño así como su barba. Vestía como si fuese algún tipo de soldado del ejército, ya sabéis, con un cinturón para las armas, unas botas, unos guantes negros y un traje de camuflaje. Venía hacia nosotros sonriendo ligeramente a la vez que fumaba su cigarrillo.

- Sí, eso es lo que dije, pero será mejor que te largues Snake, esta conversación no va contigo – advirtió la rubia

- ¿Le conoces?

- Bueno, me encontré con él mientras entrenaba y acabamos entrenando juntos en una batalla, nada más – le explicó a Luigi – pero como decía, un novato como él no pinta nada aquí – espetó fríamente

- Con que es así… ¿Y qué hay si te digo que antes del anochecer sabré quién fue el culpable? – acercó su cara hasta estar cerca de la de Samus, como si estuviera retándola. Yo por mi parte me asusté un poco, temiendo que ese tipo hablara en serio.

Ninguno cambió su postura, ambos se aguantaban la mirada, ambos tensos, como si se tratara de una competición, incluso Luigi y yo comenzamos a sentir la tensión.

- Je, ¿Cómo que "antes del anochecer"? Si de verdad lo sabes, dímelo ahora – dijo finalmente Samus en un tono algo malhumorado

- Oh… pero si te lo digo así de fácil no sería divertido… - apartó su cara

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – se interesó

- Dijiste que darías cualquier cosa así que… - le dio una calada a su cigarro – si la persona que yo creo que es, resulta ser el culpable… tendrás que venir a una cita conmigo – finalizó descaradamente

- Je… sin duda tú no te andas con rodeos ¿eh?

- ¿Aceptas? – presionó con una sonrisa desafiante

- Está bien, pero si te equivocas, vendrás de compras con Zelda, con Peach y conmigo – uff… esa sí que era una apuesta arriesgada por ambas partes

- Jujuju… Trato hecho – se dieron la mano – ven sobre las 7 de la tarde a la sala común para aclarar el lugar y la horade la cita, emm… quiero decir… para ver quién de los dos gana la apuesta

- No lo dudes – contestó la rubia

Se alejó despacio por el pasillo, dejándonos al resto en silencio… acababa de ocurrir algo realmente increíble, todos estaban emocionados, todos menos yo, ya que… bueno, creo que no hace falta que explique nada. Por suerte, solo quedábamos nosotros en el comedor, por lo que creo que nadie más escuchó acerca de esta apuesta, lo que significaba que en el caso de que ese tal Snake en verdad me hubiera descubierto, solo tendría que explicarles lo sucedido a unos pocos.

- Vaya un idiota – pensó en voz alta – en fin… me voy a entrenar chicos, os veré a la hora de comer – se despidió, dejándonos solos a Luigi y a mí

- Lo que hay que oír, ahora resulta que los novatos van de sobrados – comentó – no sé si prefiero que descubra quién fue el culpable o que se equivoque y tenga que tragarse su orgullo

- Yo sí, ojalá que se equivoque – respondí.

Él rió pensando que lo decía para verle sufrir una tarde de compras con las chicas, pero en verdad no era ni mucho menos por eso.

- Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde ha ido Lucas? – indagué

- ¿Lucas? ¿Te refieres a tu compañero de habitación?

- Exacto

- Pues… creo que se fue con otros novatos

- Oh, ok. Es mejor que conozca a más gente aparte de a mí jajaja

- Sí – asintió

Dicho esto, Luigi y yo nos marchamos a la sala común, donde pudimos asistir al final de la batalla por el mando a distancia, el cual, cayó bajo el poder de Link, que enseguida puso un canal en el que se emitían algún tipo de telenovela (por llamarla de alguna manera) basada en la época medieval. El resto, al no poder hacer nada para cambiar el resultado, pero que tampoco estábamos dispuestos a soportar un programa como ese, nos repartimos entre las mesas o incluso algunos se marcharon a su cuarto. Mi bigotudo compañero y yo fuimos invitados por fox a una partida de cartas y vistas las opciones que teníamos, aceptamos. Al rato se nos unió Falco…

- Sabéis… a veces el póker puede darte una lección – comentó Fox inexpresivo mientras repartía – quiero decir – levantó las suyas y se le escapó una sonrisa torcida – hay situaciones en las que es necesario tener suerte y otras en las que basta con saber jugar tus cartas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – espetó el pájaro azul a la vez que dejaba sus cartas boca-abajo sobre la mesa tras haberlas mirado

- Bueno pues… - le imitó – hay ocasiones en las que… - continuó sin tener muy claro como seguir – umm… por ejemplo, cuando estás enamorado, si tienes suerte, es decir, "buenas cartas" y resulta que esa chica también está enamorada de ti, no tienes más que descubrir tus cartas y habrás "ganado", pero de otra manera, si tienes malas cartas, por ejemplo, si solamente te ve como un amigo, tienes que jugar bien para conseguir hacerla ver que en verdad mereces la pena…

Todos callamos por unos segundos…

- Fox… ¿Qué tipo de reflexión es esa? - pregunté

- No yo… solo estuve pensando y me pareció buena…

- Pues creo que deberías dejar de pensar, en serio, es mejor para todos – bromeó el piloto de plumas azuladas con la clara intención de molestarle

- Además… teniendo en cuenta que en el Póker lo que haces es engañar al oponente… ¿quieres decir que para gustarle a alguien tienes que mentirle? – cuestionó Luigi

- No, lo que quería decir es que… - todos le miramos fijamente – lo que quise decir fue que aunque te vea como a un amigo siempre puedes hacer algo si de verdad la amas, aunque al final el resultado dependerá de sus cartas… no sé si entendéis la metáfora…

De nuevo el silencio

- Bueno… solo por esta vez haremos como si no hubieras dicho nada – dijo Falco – ahora concéntrense en el juego

Dicho esto, devolvimos nuestra atención a las cartas:

Yo tenía en mi mano un seis de picas y un cuatro de tréboles, no muy buena combinación, pero vi las expresiones del resto al ver sus cartas y me confié lo suficiente como para maquinar la mítica estrategia de hacer un farol.

Falco hizo la apuesta a ciegas del comienzo con 20 fichas nada más, Luigi se retiró en esa ronda, Fox aceptó la apuesta y la aumentó en 10 fichas y yo acepté y aumenté 20.

Levantamos las cartas de la mesa y ahí es cuando la cosa se puso interesante: en la mesa había un cuatro de corazones, un siete de tréboles y un seis de corazones. Con mis cartas, solo podía hacer una doble pareja de cuatros y seises, aunque no era una combinación excesivamente buena, supuse que me serviría para engañarles con un farol.

Falco subió la apuesta, Fox aceptó, pero no subió, así que yo aproveché y doblé la apuesta total, de manera que en la mesa habían unas 390 fichas si mis cálculos no eran erróneos, lancé una mirada desafiante a Falco, que no solo aceptó, sino que volvió a doblar la apuesta… al cabo de un rato, en la mesa habían demasiadas fichas como para contarlas a ojo, ninguno de los dos cedíamos, ninguno mostrábamos emoción alguna… yo sospeché de su farol y aumenté la apuesta, pero muy poco, de manera que pensara que había caído en su treta. Ante esto, Falco reaccionó aumentando aún más la apuesta "justo como pensaba". Fox simplemente se limitaba a igualar, nunca aumentaba nada… parecía que no tuviera buenas cartas pero que sospechara de nuestros faroles. Estuvimos así por un rato, hasta que finalmente descubrimos las cartas:

En la mesa se habían apilado ya torres relativamente altas de fichas de 500, 100 e incluso de 1000. Había una tensión importante en el ambiente…

Destapé mi cuatro y mi seis, mostrando una doble pareja… sin duda mi farol fue un fracaso, pues tenía todas las de perder, pero para mi sorpresa, Falco destapó un siete y una Q, consiguiendo así una sencilla pareja… supongo que Falco siempre fue uno de esos que aunque estén en una situación complicada iban a tratar de arriesgar, pero en esta ocasión no le salió demasiado bien. De momento y sin poder creerlo, yo iba en cabeza, hasta que Fox destapó un cinco y un tres, enseñando su escalera. Sin duda se había aprovechado de que Falco y yo nos habíamos confiado con nuestro respectivo farol para dejarnos hacer esas apuestas tan exageradas para luego, en el momento de la verdad, arrasar.

- Maldición Fox ¿cómo supiste que era un farol? – dijo el de plumaje azul

- Pues porque eres demasiado predecible, igual que Ness, en serio, tengo mucha más experiencia en este juego que vosotros

- Diablos… no pienso irme de aquí hasta haberte dado una paliza – espetó furioso

Seguimos jugando durante un rato, pero no había manera de ganar a Fox, nos ganaba de todas las formas habidas y por haber… realmente, Luigi, Falco y yo estábamos haciendo el ridículo pero eso no importaba ¡era divertido!

Durante otra partida, empezó a dolerme la cabeza, pero no le di demasiada importancia

- Veo tu apuesta y aumento 20 – dije tratando de disimular, el dolor era cada vez más intenso.

No entendía de dónde venía semejante molestia, pero continué tratando de ignorarla… pero no pude

- Spankety, spankety, spankety – resonó en mi cabeza – *Wheeze* mucho tiempo sin verte ¿eh Ness? – Era una voz conocida – *coff*seguro que te acuerdas de mí ¿no es así? - al poder reconocer de quién se trataba, me asusté. Entré en pánico… ¿de verdad era quién creía que era? ¿Cómo era posible? Creía… tenía la esperanza de que él no volvería nunca

- Pockey – dije en voz alta sin querer.

- ¿Cómo? – Luigi, Fox y Falco me miraron extrañados

- ¿Eh? no, no es nada… olvidadlo

- ¿Nada? *coff* no me hagas reír, ¡estás muerto de miedo! – gritó dentro de mi cabeza

- ¿Seguro que no es nada Ness? Estás pálido – señaló Luigi

- Sí, esto… creo que tengo que ir al baño… ahora vuelvo – me disculpé y me marché de allí, dejándoles a todos confusos

Caminé por el pasillo cercano a la sala común y entré en los lavabos. Me eché agua fría a la cara, tratando de despejar mi mente… como ya sabéis, últimamente estaba teniendo unas extrañas pesadillas con él, pero esta vez era diferente, él hablaba directamente a mi mente… me costaba creerlo, de hecho pensaba que era una imaginación

- *wheeze*, ¡No seas imbécil! *coff* no soy ninguna imaginación – espetó

Aún más asustado, me llevé las manos a la cabeza, tratando de mantener la calma

- *coff* *coff* Me resulta muy cansado hablar directamente en tu mente, pero quería darte recuerdos de parte de tu querido antiguo mejor amigo… *wheeze* ¡Hah! Nos veremos pronto perdedor – terminó mientras su voz de iba haciendo más y más silenciosa

Por fin, en mi cabeza volvió a reinar el orden y la paz, pero yo aún seguía aterrorizado… su voz… a pesar de sonar mucho más ronca y cansada, a pesar de asemejarse en cierto modo a la de un viejo, me resultaba tan… ¿real? No era capaz de comprender lo que acababa de pasar… pero lo que más me preocupaba era eso que dijo… "nos veremos pronto"

- Ness, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó un preocupado Luigi entrando en los lavabos seguido por Fox y por Falco

- Si… solo estoy un poco cansado… será mejor que me eche un rato – respondí calmadamente mientras me iba a mi dormitorio

- Uh… está bien, si nos necesitas solo llámanos – dijo el zorro

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias chicos – sonreí y luego me marché

…

Una vez en la habitación 12, me tumbé en mi cama, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Resultaba imposible de creer, de hecho no tenía lógica alguna el mero hecho de creer en su regreso, resultaba incluso estúpido creer en eso… pero una parte de mí aún pensaba que tal vez podía ser cierto… y es que esos sueño decían lo mismo… ¿acaso era algún tipo de premonición? Ya sé que resultaba extraño, pero todo coincidía demasiado… resultaba desconcertante.

Tras un rato reflexionando, me levanté, sacudí la cabeza y olvidé casi por completo todo este asunto.

Volví a la sala común y encontré a Lucas charlando con otro novato, que parecía algún tipo de ángel griego o algo así. Vestía con una toga blanca y unas sandalias bastante cómodas, tenía unas alas blanquísimas a su espalda y una corona de laurel dorada en su cabeza. Tenía el cabello castaño y revoltoso y unos ojos de azul claro… parecía un tipo muy simpático.

Me uní a su conversación y luego ambos me pidieron que entrenara con ellos, así que fuimos a uno de los escenarios y comenzamos una batalla. Al acabar el entrenamiento, nos marchamos cada uno a nuestra habitación, Lucas y yo a la número 12 y el ángel, Pit, se fue a la número 16, que compartía con Mr. Game & Watch.

Y… bueno, ¿para qué aburriros? A partir de este punto el resto del día fue algo normal: la comida normal, con el alboroto común aunque además con una tensión por parte de Samus y ese tal Snake, pero nada más. Después de comer fui a entrenar con Lucas y le enseñé más o menos a utilizar el PK thunder, no es que yo sea un experto en este PK en especial, de hecho me lo tuvieron que enseñar Pauka y Poo antes de debutar por primera vez en este torneo, pero pude darle algunos consejos y truquillos para que fuera algo más preparado para su combate.

Acabamos exhaustos de entrenar y lo primero que hicimos fue marcharnos a nuestro dormitorio para descansar un rato. Comprobamos primero que Lucky no había hecho de las suyas y le dimos algo de comer ya que el pobre no había desayunado nada… debía estar hambriento. Después de un rato, comencé a aburrirme, así que pensé en algo que hacer y se me ocurrió una gran idea

- Pff… vaya aburrimiento… creo que me voy a ir a la sala común a echar unas partidillas a la n64 – le comenté - ¿te vienes?

- Uhm… sí claro, ¿por qué no?

Dicho esto, saqué la máquina de mi maleta, que aún no había deshecho del todo, un par de mandos y cómo no, el Super Smash Brothers. Una vez tuve todo lo necesario para instalarla, nos fuimos a la sala común para a un buen rato.

Después de conectar la consola y tenerlo todo listo para empezar a jugar, no faltó tiempo para que Samus y Luigi, que estaban esperando a Snake se apuntaran a jugar también… sin embargo, por raro que parezca, no había nadie más en la sala común… creo que todos estaban entrenando o en el pueblo, pero como sea, la cosa es que pasamos un buen rato jugando hasta que apareció por sorpresa el que se suponía que sabía quién fue el culpable de lo de ayer.

- Te estábamos esperando – se levantó sobresaltada tratando de disimular que antes estuviera jugando a la n64

- Je… ¿estabas jugando?

- ¿Qué? No digas tonterías, esos son juegos de niños – mintió

- ¡Rápido! ¡Ahora que Samus no está jugando vamos todos a por ella! – dije para chincharla

- ¡Hey! Que eso es trampa – protestó mientras cogía rápidamente el mando para continuar con la partida

- Ya veo…

- No… ¡agh! ¡Es que este juego es un vicio! – se disculpó sin poder soltar el mando casi a punto de morir de vergüenza

- Está bien, te comprendo – dijo calmadamente – termina la partida, tenemos tiempo. – finalizó y Samus volvió al 100% a la partida.

Cuando acabamos de jugar, apagamos la máquina y ya por fin, nos pusimos serios para poder hablar de ese "tema de vital importancia" como lo llamaba la caza recompensas. Snake comenzó:

- Bien, como ya os dije esta mañana, tenía varias sospechar y pruebas que apuntaban a alguien que se aloja en esta mansión – ellos se pusieron tensos mientras que yo desee ser tragado por la tierra, pero sería peor si yo no estuviera allí para dar explicaciones, ya que dudaba que supiera de la existencia de Lucky, así que nos culparía a Lucas o a mí. Mi pobre compañero, por otra parte, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo ni por qué estábamos todos tan serios – y tras resolver algunas piezas inconexas del puzle, por fin estuve completamente seguro de quién fue.

- No nos vengas con esas, dilo y ya está – gruñó la del traje azul – solamente eres directo con lo que quieres ¿eh?

- Está bien, seguidme – respondió Snake mientras nos dirigía por los pasillos – bien, dejadme contaros cómo descubrí al culpable. Todo comenzó ayer por la noche – introdujo – después de que todos os hubieseis dormido ya, yo me di cuenta de que me faltaba uno de mis aparatos rastreadores – me asusté un poco – curiosamente uno de los que estaban en mi armario, así que sigilosamente seguí la señal del artilugio hasta dar – nos paramos en seco frente a mi dormitorio – con la habitación número 12 – tragué saliva mientras Samus y Luigi me miraban acusativamente con ganas de asesinarme – en efecto, en primera instancia sospeché de ellos dos, pero aún había una pieza que no encajaba: y es que resulta que ayer, ellos estuvieron fuera de la mansión, ya que Master Hand les encontró y les mandó a aquella feria tan horrible de la que todos hablabais, así que ¿cómo puede ser que mientras ellos estaban fuera pudieran estar en la mansión a la vez para abrir nuestros armarios y desordenar toda la ropa? – las miradas de acusación me evadieron y comenzaron a tratar de razonar – Así que esta mañana, me infiltré en su dormitorio para recuperar mi rastreador y para descubrir, que ellos no eran los únicos inquilinos de esta habitación – en ese momento me di cuenta de que ya lo sabía todo. Abrió la puerta y luego entró en el lavabo - ¡el culpable es esta criatura de aquí! – gritó triunfalmente señalando al Mr. Saturn.

- _Zoom, bienvenidos – _dijo sin saber muy bien lo que ocurría

Nadie supo que decir, todos queríamos preguntar o aclarar algo, pero las palabras simplemente no quisieron salir, hasta que Luigi rompió el silencio.

- Ness… ¿tienes una mascota? – Indagó, yo asentí – pero en teoría eso está prohibido… ¿está bien que se quede? Quiero decir, ¿no es mucho riesgo?

- bueno, Lucas y yo pensamos que no nos causaría problemas. – me excusé

- pero ese no es el punto – interrumpió Samus - ¿por qué le echas la culpa a una mascota tan linda como esta? – preguntó indignada a Snake mientras abrazaba a Lucky cariñosamente

- bueno, las cosas son como son

- no creo que una cosita tan mona como esta haya causado todo ese desastre – defendió Samus… si es que cuando se trata de mascotas "monas" o "lindas" ella cambia de personalidad por completo - ¿verdad que no Ness?

Por un momento quise mentir y decir que Snake se equivocaba, pero eso habría dado lugar a una continua caza de brujas para descubrir quién era el "verdadero culpable"

- lo siento Samus, pero él tiene razón.

Y así, continuamos con una conversación en mi dormitorio en la que les insistí en que no le contaran a nadie acerca de nuestra mascota y también me ayudaron a discutir cual era el castigo apropiado si esta situación volvía a darse, aunque Samus no estaba muy a favor de castigar al "pequeñín". Finalmente, Snake, que había estado muy callado, sacó el tema de la apuesta volviendo a crear un ambiente de tensión. Samus accedió a tener una cita con él al día siguiente solo porque decía que ella nunca falta a su palabra… la verdad no parecía estar aceptando de buena gana, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.

Y así, estuvimos charlando hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar.

Fuimos allí y cenamos normalmente, por algún motivo volví a sentir esos dolores de cabeza que tuve cuando Pockey me habló esa misma mañana, pero esta vez no pude oírle.

Después de cenar, cada uno se fue a su dormitorio o al de sus amigos para seguir charlando un rato más hasta que dieran el toque de queda.

Lucas y yo nos turnamos para ducharnos y ponernos el pijama. Yo fui el primero esta vez y mientras él se duchaba, eché un vistazo por la ventana como el resto de noches.

De nuevo aquel maravilloso espectáculo de luces y sombras, pero esta vez no estaba pensando en eso, tampoco en la cuestión de Reggie, esta vez pensaba dónde podría estar alojándose ella… bueno, seamos sinceros, en verdad solamente estaba pensando en ella, en Paula… ¿qué pensaría de mí por dejarla ayer así? Tal vez se molestó conmigo… de cualquier forma, mañana tendría una oportunidad para hablar con ella de nuevo.

Por fin, mi compañero salió de la ducha con el pijama ya puesto y nuestra mascota pudo irse a dormir en paz.

Miré a Lucas por un momento.

- sabes, ya no pareces aquel niño tímido y débil que aparentabas ser al principio

- bueno, supongo que solo necesitaba algo más de confianza – dijo

- si… supongo que ya casi eres un smasher, ya sabes… uno de los nuestros… algo así como un hermano – terminé. Él apreció de veras estas palabras, sonrió muya gradecido, pero su sonrisa tenía un matiz… ¿melancólico? como si acabara de traerle recuerdos… ¿alegres? No sabría decirlo. No terminé de entender el por qué de su reacción, pero no pregunté.

Cada uno se tumbó en su cama y apagamos la luz, listos para dormir y marcharnos otra vez a ese lugar donde habitan los sueños, a ese "mar del edén", solo esperaba que esta vez no volviera a tener pesadillas.

Había sido un día bastante tranquilo comparado con el resto, también se me había hecho muy corto. No había bajado al pueblo, pero tuve unas sesiones de entrenamiento muy productivas así como también me había divertido bastante, parecía un buen día, sin embargo, aún estaba preocupado por lo que ocurrió durante la partida de póker, además de que no podía olvidar que cada día que pasaba Reggie estaba un paso más cerca de echarnos. Había estado pensando en alguna forma de evitarlo, pero no se me ocurría nada, y aunque siempre quisiera hacer parecer lo contrario, todo pintaba muy mal.

Pero estaba muy cansado para pensar en eso, así que me relajé y no tardé mucho en dormirme, dejando una vez más, que mi mente se marchara al mundo de los sueños…

* * *

><p>wow, eso estuvo bien ¿no es así? bueno creo que está mal que lo diga yo XD. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si es así, sentiros libres de dejar un review que tened por seguro que leeré con muchísima ilusión (casi como un niño pequeño) y hacedme saber vuestra opinión, alguna crítica o cualquier cosa random que se os ocurra. así que una vez dicho esto, me despido.<p>

¡que tengáis un buen día! bye!


End file.
